Promise Me The Sun
by Tatsutahime1
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru grew up together as best friends in the countryside. When Usagi gets the chance of a lifetime and moves away, Mamoru is completely crushed. Years later she returns completely transformed and no longer a child. *FINISHED*
1. Prologue

Promise Me The Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I am only using her characters for my story.

Summery: Usagi and Mamoru, the boy next door, grew up together as best friends in the countryside. Mamoru's steady dream of being a doctor strongly contrasted with Usagi's ambitious goal of becoming a singer. When Usagi moves away, Mamoru is completely crushed. Years later Usagi come back completely transformed.

Prologue 

"Bunny! Bunny! Come on!" Eight-year-old Usagi Tsukino sat abruptly in her bed. She looked at the clock beside her bed. _'Midnight. Right on time as always Chiba.' _Hopping out of bed, she moved to her open window. She yawned as she poked her head outside and looked around in the darkness. "Dare! Where are you?" she whispered as the cool night breeze played with her odangos. 

Mamoru looked up at her. "I'm down here Buns. Are you ready?" Usagi looked down her two-story house and spotted the eleven-year-old boy. "Not tonight Dare…I'm so tired. Plus we have school tomorrow. The last time I went out, I fell asleep in class and mom and dad were really mad when the teacher called home." 

Mamoru laugh slightly. "I remember that. But come on Buns! There's a full moon tonight!" Usagi looked at him in defeat. "All right, just for a little while OK?" Mamoru smiled nodding his head. He watched as she threw a rope out and wiggled out the window. He held the thick rope steady was she climbed down. 

When her feet reached the soft grass. She shouted, "I'll race ya to the hill." and started sprinting. Mamoru called after her as he tried to catch her. "That's not fair!" 

The two ran across the meadow and past train tracks. Usagi's taunting laughter motivated him to go faster. He stopped when he reached the top of the big hill that was located half of a mile away from the tracks. He placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He spotted Usagi lying down in the grass and collapsed next to her. "You're getting faster." She said not looking at him. Her glaze was glued to the starry sky. It was their nightly ritual, to go to the hill and watch to stars. 

"Mamoru?"

"Hm?"

"What to do want to do when you grow up?"

"I dunno..."

"You don't know?"

"It's stupid."

"Come on Dare. We've been best friends since…I can't even remember! You can trust me."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"I want to be a doctor. But don't tell anyone, k? I have to keep my image."

"…That's not stupid Dare. I think you'll make a wonderful doctor. You're the smartest and nicest person I know! But, I won't tell anyone. I promise" Mamoru turned to his side to face Bunny. "Thanks Buns…Hey, what do you want to be?"

"I want to be a singer! I want to be famous! That's all I want in the whole world!" 

"Promise not to forget the little people when you're famous?" Mamoru joked. Bunny playfully punched his arm. They laid there for almost an hour talking about the subject. 

"We should get going. I'm really sleepy."

"All right Buns." He stands up and pulls on her arm to lift her up. That headed toward their homes. 

~*~

Mamoru was walking slightly behind Usagi as they walked in silence. He watched the sky as he listened to Usagi hum a soft tune. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as she heard Usagi scream. His eyes lowered to see her sprawled out on the train tracks. "BUNNY! Are you OK?!" he shouted as he ran up to her. He knelt before her as she started to cry. "I tripped. My… knee…it hurts..." 

Mamoru eyes scanned her leg and rested on a large gash. Blood was spilling quickly. Mamoru took off his white T-shirt and wrapped it around her knee. "There," He soothed as he secured it. "Get on my back. I'll carry you home."

"Dare...?" Usagi whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Hm?" 

"Thank you…" 

"You're welcome Buns."

The rest on the way home was walked in silence. Mamoru finally realized that she was asleep when he felt her cool rhythmic breath against his neck. When he reached her house, he slowly shook her. "Bunny, wake up…" He knelt down as he felt her stir. 

"Huh..?"

"You're home Usagi."

"Oh…thanks, Dare." She whispered as she got off his back.

"Hey, look as that!" Mamoru said as he pointed to the sky.

"A shooting star…It's so pretty."

"Make a wish Buns." They closed their eyes and opened them seconds later.

"What did you wish for?" Mamoru asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true. That's what Mom saids."

"Ah, Buns!"

"OK, I'll tell you when it come true k? Then you can tell me yours."

"All right, promise?"

"I promise." Usagi whispers as she climbs up the robe that led to her bedroom.

He felt a strong obligation to protect her. She was so innocent and fragile, he silently vowed to not let anyone or thing harm her. _'Sweet dreams, Bunny.'_ Mamoru took one more look as she disappeared into her bedroom before going home to his own bedroom. 

AU: That's it for the prologue. Short I know, but it's just an introduction! Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy Next Door

Promise Me the Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am only using her characters for my story. I'm also using Celine Dion's 'Where Does My Heart Beat Now.'

AU: Before you read this, I just wan to point out that Mamoru and his friends are 17, Usagi, Ami, and Mina are 14, and Lita and Rei are 16.

Chapter 1: The Boy Next Door

Placing a hand on her forehead, Usagi squinted her eyes to look up at the blazing hot sun. She turned her attention to the stands and spotted her four best friends. She smiled widely as Mina mouthed 'Good luck.' She wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she looked across the starting line. She started jumping up and down to loosen up. She winked at her teammate Molly before focusing on the track ahead of her.

"READY!"

Usagi's heart began to race as the official's voice echoed in her mind.

"SET!"

She dropped to one knee and placed her hands lightly in front of her.

"BANG!"

A loud gunshot was heard as the runners pushed off of the starting blocks and sprinted down the track. It all seemed to go in slow motion for Usagi. Her blue and white track uniform clung tightly to her body. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back into a firm ponytail. She smiled slyly as the runners started to pass her up. She couldn't hear the crowd cheering her on or the eagerness in her coach's voice. All she could hear was the wind blowing against her ears, and the soft thuds her spikes made when they sank into the smooth track.

When she passed the middle of her 400-meter run, she knew it was time to do what she was known for. She started sprinting…fast. In no time, she was side by side with a slim brunette, fighting for first. It wasn't really a fight though cause Usagi easily passed her up and quickly approached the finish line. She passed with flying colors. Her hands immediately dropped to her knees as she gasped to catch her breath. Seconds later the brunette passed the finish line claiming second place. Usagi looked up to her coach, friends and the football players run up to her. The crowd roared her name as Matt picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. A large smile spread across her face as she looked down at the adoring face of her boyfriend Matt. She had broken the tie and won the SWC's for her school. A large trophy was trusted into her arms as she raised it up high.

~*~

Matt carefully lowered Usagi to her feet. "So, I'll meet you at the fair tonight?" he asked as the crowd died down. Usagi smiled at him and nodded reassuringly as she headed towards the girls' locker room to get her clothes. "I'll see ya tonight!" she heard him yell at her retreating back. She playfully waved at him without looking back. 

She turned slightly as she heard her name being called. "Ah, there's my fastest runner! Nice job Tsukino! I admit I was worried in the beginning but I knew my girl wouldn't let me down!" her coach exclaimed when he reached her. "Say, have you thought about joining the track team for the High School next year? I was talking to the head coach up there and…Oh, we have all the time in the world to talk about this. Tonight, you should be celebrating! See ya at practice tomorrow!" with a light pat on her back, he headed towards Molly to congratulate her on placing 3rd. As she walked towards the school, her friends congratulated her as well. 

Before she could open the door to the locker room, a tall figure caught her eye. She turned to the left and leaned against the brick wall. A large smile started to spread across her face. "Hey you." 

Mamoru smiled and started to walk up to her, leaving Chad, Greg, Ken, Mike (Kunzite) behind. He stopped and leaded against the walk beside her. "Hey."

"I didn't see you in the stands. Did you see me?"

"How could I miss you. Congratulations Buns." 

"Thanks…you going to the fair tonight?"

"'I'm thinking about it."

Usagi's lips dropped to an innocent pout that no one could resist. NO ONE.

"All right All right. I'll go. " 

"You really should go though." 

Mamoru chuckled slightly. "I heard there's gonna be a singing contest. Who knows, someone important might be there. You should enter." He said in a serious tone. 

Usagi looked up at him nervously. "Me? Oh no...I'm not good enough…I just couldn't…You know how nervous I get!" She watched him shrug. "If anyone could do it, it's you Buns. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." She smiled at him shyly before looking down to her feet. _'She's so pretty…'_ soon an uncomfortable silence grew. Mamoru broke his chain of thought and shifted slightly off the wall. 

"Well, uh…I better get going…" he said softly. Wanting to brake the tension in the air, he added in a teasing voice. " Before the guys see me with 14 year old. It wouldn't be good for my image." Usagi's eyes lit up suddenly. "Oh, you!" she cried as he punch his arm playfully. "Tell them I said hi." "All right. See ya tonight Buns." 

Usagi watched as Mamoru ran up to his group of friends. A wave of sadness rushed past her seeing him with them. Not that she didn't like them or anything cause she did. She just missed the times when it used to be just him and her…together…as best friends. They rarely spent time together anymore. Occasionally he would show up at midnight and they would go to there spot together. She wondered what happened between them. '_Time…that's what happened. He has other OLDER friends now. Why would a high school junior want to waste time on me?'_ She shook her head sadly before turning into the locker room.

~*~

Mamoru looked back just in time to see her disappear behind the door. He remembered back 15 minutes ago when her boyfriend Matt picked her up and spun her around. '_She looked so happy…'_ Jealously spread through his body whenever he thought of them together_. 'He's not good enough for her…'_ he thought bitterly. '_And what? You are Mamoru? Come on, she's the head cheerleader in her grade. Not to mention the fact that she's a track star, and has the most beautiful voice and gods her smile…I'm not even gonna go there.' _Mamoru slowly ran his fingers through his hair. _'I'm not surprised she's taken. By the head quarterback for heaven's sake! Can they be more perfect together? But I am 3 years older than he is though…I can take him….'_

"Hey dude, you OK? You look a bit red." Mamoru looked up to see Greg looking at him oddly. He gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, I'm fine. Oh hey! That reminds me, wanna go to the fair tonight?' 

~*~

Usagi frantically ran around her house looking for her beige sandals. "Hey Sammy? Have you seen my sandals?" she asked as she ran past his room. Without looking up from his TV screen. He yelled back at her "Yea, I think they're next to the front door." Usagi stopped sheepishly in his doorway. "Oh…Thanks!" 

She started running about again when she heard a honk from outside. She struggled with her sandals while patting down her yellow sundress. She took a deep breath before opening the door. "Bye Mom, Dad, Sammy! C-ya later!" 

She greeted her friends as she took a seat in the front next to Lita, the driver. The girls started to engage in a lively conversation as the red convertible pulled out of the driveway and towards the fair.

"Oh, Usagi, I forgot to congratulate you on winning that race. You were great!" Lita exclaimed. Usagi blushed slightly. She was never good at receiving compliments. Running was just natural to her. It made her feel free. "Thanks."

"Oh, Usagi…Guess what!" Mina cried as Rei shoved her hand over her mouth. She looked at the two confused. "What?"

"Mina managed to push Rei away long enough to blurt out, "She got asked out by Chad!" Rei blushed a scarlet red before sinking deep into the beige leather seats.

Usagi's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my gosh, Chad, Chad? I mean Mamoru's friend Chad? That's so cool Rei!" Laughter broke out as the girls continued to gossip about Mamoru's gorgeous friends.

"I personally think Mamoru is hot!" Lita said proudly. Usagi's face slightly dropped as she turned to look out the window. '_Why do I feel like this…' _

Mina noticed her reaction and said, "Oh Lita, you know what Mamoru's Usagi's man!" Usagi's attention quickly turned to her in shock. "What?! He is not! I'm going out with Matt remember?" The girls looked at her slyly. Everyone knew very well that Mamoru had a crush on Usagi…well, everyone except for Usagi. They smiled at her confused expression. She was obviously that dense.

~*~ 

Usagi took a deep breath as she watched the singer in the medium sized stage. The girl wasn't all that great. There was a small crowd of 15 watching her. She had just been told that a real talent scout from Juuban Records was one of the judges and she was next up. She nervously paced around before looking up at the full moon in the sky. '_Please let me do good.'_

"Buns! Are you OK?" Usagi turned around to see Mamoru's worried face looking straight at her. Usagi ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so nervous. Do I look OK? There IS a scout here and this might be my only chance to prove that I really want to be a singer. I've waited all my life for a moment like this. What if I'm not good enough? What if I get too nervous? What if…"

Mamoru's finger came up to touch her lips softly. "Just look ahead and you'll do fine. Usagi you have a voice that could serenade an angel and don't let ANYONE let you think otherwise…" Usagi blushed a deep red when she realized that he used her real name. "…if they do, I'll just have to beat them up." She giggled softly as she unconsciously snuggled closer in his embrace. _'This feels so right…'_

"Usagi! You're up honey!" Usagi looked up. Fear clouded her eyes as she looked at Mamoru. "You'll do fine." he whispered as Usagi slowly walked up the backstage steps. "Hey Usagi?" she turned slightly to glance at him. "You look beautiful." Usagi blushed crimson red as she continued up the stairs and onto the stage.

~*~

Usagi stood nervously in the dark of the night as she waited to be announced. The cool night-breeze gently blew though her loose french-braid. She never liked wearing her hair down. 

"Now presenting our very own Usagi Tsukino!" She looked up at the full moon as she felt a sense of warmth and serenity wash over her. _'Goddess of the Moon help me…' _She inhaled sharply the lights above her flashed on. The words just seemed to flow out. 

__

So much to believe in  
We were lost in time  
Everything I needed  
I felt into your eyes  
Always thought of keepin  
Your heart next to mine  
But now that seems so far away  
Don't know how love could leave  
Without a trace  
Where do silent hearts go?

Where does my heart beat now  
Where is the sound  
That only echoes through the night  
Where does my heart beat now  
I can't live without  
Without feeling it inside  
Where do all the lonely hearts go?

Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei watched in awe as they watched their friend sing. The passion in her voice was indescribable. 

__

Candle in the water  
Drifting helplessly  
Hiding from the thunder  
Come and rescue me  
Driven by the hunger  
Of the endless dream  
  
I'm searching for the hand that I can hold  
I'm reaching for the arms that let me know  
Where do silent hearts go?  
  
Where does my heart beat now  
Where is the sound  
That only echoes through the night  
Where does my heart beat now  
I can't live without  
Without feeling it inside  
Where do all the lonely hearts go?  
Where do all the lonely hearts go?

Her voice rang like a sweet bell through the park. Crowds and crowds of people quickly gathered to see the woman that possessed such strong emotion. 

__

Then one touch overcomes the silence  
Love still survives  
Two hearts needing one another  
Give me wings to fly  
  
Where does my heart beat now  
Where is the sound  
That only echoes through the night  
Where does my heart beat now  
I can't live without  
Without feeling it inside

Mamoru watched as the crowds of people gathered, the amazement on their faces and the shyness melt away from Usagi's body. He saw it all. She started moving around on stage as she sang her heart out. '_She was born to do this.'_

  
_I need someone to give my heart to  
I feel it getting stronger and stronger and stronger  
And I feel it inside  
Hearts are made to last  
'Till the end of time_

She held the last note till she was practically breathless. She looked down to at the smiling faces of the people in the audience. She blushed as she saw Matt whistle and started a chain of a standing ovation. From that moment on, everything was set in stone.

AU: Well I'm gonna end it there. Not really a cliffhanger but oh well. What's gonna happen between Usagi and Mamoru next? Find out next time. Please review and check out my other story 'The Protector.' I'm hoping for maybe 15 reviews before the next chapter comes out?


	3. Chapter 2: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Promise Me the Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am only using Naoko Takeuchi's characters for my story. I have also made up a few characters to benefit the plot of my story. I'm also using Brittany Spear's "Where Are You Now."

Chapter 2: Home Is Where The Heart Is

"Usagi, Usagi! Are you ready? You're on in 5 minutes!" Mark knocked impatiently on Usagi's dressing room door. He looked down at his watch as the door opened. His immediately eyes softened when he saw the sad expression on her face. 

"They're calling for you." He said gently as he moved to brush a long curl out of her face. She wore a tight baby blue tank top and a long khaki skirt with two slits in the sides that reached up to her mid thigh. Her curly blonde hair now reached down to her waist. Glitter was painted over her arms and face. She wore a dab of sky blue eyeliner and whit platforms. He watched as she smiled and headed towards her fans.

Usagi took a deep breath as she was elevated up on stage. This was her last show and she intended to make her best. She gripped the microphone with her thin fingers as raised it to her mouth as the bright lights flashed on her body.

__

Calling out your name   
Your face is everywhere   
I'm reaching out to you   
To find that you're not there   
I wake up every night   
To see the state I'm in   
It's like an endless fight   
I never seem to win

She sang as the crowd called out for her.

__

I can't go on as long as I believe   
Can't let go when I keep wondering 

Mark watched Usagi from the side of the stage. Sure, as a manager, he was glad that he had made a star out on such an amazing woman but was also disappointed that she wanted to give it all up to go back to her home. 

__

Where are you now, what have you found   
Where is your heart, when I'm not around   
Where are you now, you gotta let me know   
Oh baby, so I can let you go

She moved forward on stage was the crowd grew louder.

__

I can hear your voice   
The ring of yesterday   
It seems so close to me   
But yet so far away   
I should let it out   
To save what's left of me

Mark watched in awe as Usagi placed a single finger to her lips and the crowd silenced. 

__

And close the doors of doubt   
Revive my dignity 

  
Bit, I can't go on as long as I believe   
Can't let go when I keep wondering 

  
Where are you now, what have you found   
Where is your heart, when I'm not around   
Where are you now, you gotta let me know   
Oh baby, so I can let you go

  
I should let it out, it's time to let you go   
Oh baby, I just want to know 

  
Where are you now, what have you found   
Where is your heart, when I'm not around   
Where are you now, you gotta let me know   
Oh baby, so I can let you go

Usagi smiled widely as she took a bow. _'I made it Dare.'_

  
~*~

Usagi stood next to the gates as Mark, her band, and the other close friends that she had made along to way to stardom came to bid her farewell. She wanted to keep it secret for a while that she was giving up her life as a singer. "This is not goodbye you know. To think, the first time I met you, you were a lanky tomboy." His eyes grew from their regular sarcasm to complete seriousness. "You have grown into an amazingly beautiful woman Tsukino Usagi. Give me a call if you ever change your mind."

Tears fell as Usagi tightly embraced her friend. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. You allowed me to live my dream." Usagi whispered as her released him. "We will meet again." 

Mark watched as Usagi disappeared though the gates and onto a private airplane. _'You have a bright future in front of you Usagi.'_

~*~

Usagi placed a slim hand the cold window as the plane acceded off the ground. She sadly looked outside. America had been her home for the past 3 years. Now that she was seventeen, her contract was over; she could go home. A smile started to form as she remembered the day she left Tokyo to pursue her dream.

~* Flashback *~

"I am proud to announce the winner of this years sing off…" Usagi watched as the plump man on stage quickly scrambled to open the envelope. She inhales sharply as she felt Matt gently squeeze her shoulders. "This is no surprise…Tsukino Usagi!" 

Usagi stood in shock as Matt pulled her into a tight hug. Hoots and whistles came from the audience but she didn't hear them. She couldn't hear anything. Everything was in slow motion as she was guided into the stage to accept the $1,000 prize. 

Like Mamoru had said, a talent agent had been there. That was the first time she had met Mark Yazanskino. He said that he recognized a talent like hers and offered her a record deal. He wouldn't take no for an answer. 

The next few weeks had flown by fast. It was just into summer vacation and she barely got to see any of her friends. At the time, I didn't matter to her. Almost nothing mattered. She was gonna be a star! She learned that Mr. Yazanskino was a very persuasive man. 

The day before she felt, she had a family picnic with Sammy and her mom and dad. That night, there was a party thrown at Matt's house in her honor. Practically the whole student body was there. Everyone that is except Mamoru. 

After she returned home at about midnight, she went straight to her room since her family was already asleep. She was exhausted and she still needed to finish packing. She changed into her pj's as she began packing her accessories. Her lazy eyes bolted open when she heard the sound of pebbles against her glass window. She smiled as she opened the shutters and peered down into the darkness.

"Hey you." Mamoru replied as he looked up at Usagi. 

"Come on up." She said as she tossed a long rope outta the window. She backed up from the window and started going through her closest as Mamoru climbed in through the window and plopped down of her bed.

"You weren't at the party." Usagi stated as took a mob of clothes and threw it into her suitcase before falling next to him on the bed. "I wanted to hang out with you before to leave tomorrow."

"I wasn't sure Matt wanted me to be there," he chuckled. "So the guys and I decided to just go to my place." Mamoru said. He then noticed the disappointed expression on her face. "Hey, how about I help you finish packing and you come with me to watch the stars?" 

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Deal." Mamoru playfully scrambled about through all her stuff and threw whatever he could in her set of suitcases. After half an hour, they finished and climbed out the window. "I'll race ya!" Usagi shouted as she started sprinting. "Hey!" Mamoru called after her. Mamoru looked ahead of him at Usagi. She was in her bunny pj bottoms and a pink tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. He rarely ever saw it down and he's known her since he was 3, when first she was born.

He stopped when he got to the top of the hill. He laid next to Usagi on the soft grass as he looked up at the black speckled sky.

"I could never get tired of this." Usagi whispered as she looked up at the stars.

Mamoru nodded in agreement. 

"Dare?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared."

Mamoru turned to his side to face her. His face wrinkled with worry lines. "Scared? Of what? Is it Matt? If he…"

"No. Nothing like that. I'm scared of what's gonna happen. These past few weeks passed by so fast. I rarely had the chance to think. It's like a dream come true! I would of never of imagined this. What if I'm not good enough?"

Mamoru's eyes softened at her words. Usagi had always been the strong confident type. But when if can to things like this, she melted. Sure, she was good at sports and she was an honor roll student, but following her dream? To sing? 

"Bunny, you're gonna be wonderful. You're a great singer."

"I've never failed at anything before Dare. If I can't do this…I'd die. This is the one thing I've wanted all my life."

"Be confident Bunny. If you don't believe you can, believe that I know you can."

"Thank you." Usagi whispered. That's what she loved about him. She could tell him anything. He had faith in her. She was closer to him than her best girl friends. To her, he was family.

~*~

Before she knew it, she was saying her good-byes to her friends and family. What she remembered most was when Mamoru embraced her tightly and handed her a gift. He had told her not to open it until she had gotten off the ground. 

~*End of Flashback*~

Usagi bent down and dug into her purse. When she back sat back up, she held a star locket in her hands with a small note. She carefully opened it.

My Dear Bunny,

As you know, I don't exactly like to be seen as

emotional person. However, to you, I'll make an 

exception. If anyone deserves this more, it's you

Buns. You can do it, I know you can. 

Work hard and sing loud. 

Your biggest fan,

Mamoru

Tears welled up in her eyes as she closed the piece of paper. _'I'm coming home Dare. I'm finally coming home…'_

AU: Well, I'm gonna stop there. How is everyone going to react when they first see Usagi in 3 years? Most importantly, how is Mamoru going to react when he sees how much Usagi has changed? Next chapter will be must longer. Please review! Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3: Hanging On To The Past

Promise Me The Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am only using her characters for my story. I have also made up a few characters to benefit the plot.

Chapter 3: Hanging On To The Past

The late afternoon sun rose lazily in the warm summer sky. Beautiful songbirds soared through the loose white clouds that hung freely in the air. Usagi sat comfortably in the back seat of the yellow cab she had called from the airport. She would've called her parents or her friends but she wanted to surprise them all. Her car and luggage was supposed to arrive at her house by express mail the next day.

Usagi was completely captivated in her surroundings. The large meadows and the horses they pasted all reminded her of home. _'It's been such a long time…' _

Because of her contract, Mark had legal custody of her so wherever he went, she went. Whatever he says, goes. Mark said that going to America was the first step…that all the famous singers were made there. At the time, she didn't know how right he was. Almost immediately after she recorded her first album, it was, what she thought was overly advertised, put into stores. The first day sold 9 million albums. And the next sold another 4 million. Not before long, she was a household name all around the world_. 'It just seemed like yesterday…'_

The cab driver occasionally looked back at her. He had never seen anyone like her before and if he did he was sure to remember. Her waist length curly blonde hair sparkled in the sun. Two front strands were braided back and tied together making a halo on her head. (AU: She doesn't have any bangs.) She wore a white tank top and a long blue patchwork skirt. On her left wrist, was a set of about 15 thin silver bangles. The young woman wore very little makeup. Only a dab of blue eye shadow, a line of black eyeliner and glittery lip gloss. 

Usagi however, didn't notice his quick glances at all. In fact, she was daydreaming so peacefully that she couldn't even here the soft music coming from the radio, or the sparks the engine made as the car glided across the gravel road. 

The young driver cleared hid throat as a desperate attempt to catch Usagi's attention.

"If ya don't mind me asking Miss, what's a city girl like yourself doing in the boring old countryside?"

Usagi turned her attention away from the window. Her eyes seemed to blink a few times as if she was trying to focus them. He almost gasped at the innocence her pale blue cerulean eyes held as the shifted up to the rear view mirror. A slight smile formed at the tips of her lips.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Usagi started as she smoothed down her skirt with her skinny hands. Then finished in a soft, almost excited voice, "I'm going home."

She watched him nod. Soon an uncomfortable silence spread inside the cab. "I'm not trying to hit on you or anything like that, but…has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like that singer Usagi Tsukino?" 

Usagi's face remained calm but inside she was smiling like a hyena. "Is that bad?" she asked innocently, wanting to get an opinion of what he thought of her.

The cab driver shook his head quickly. "No, no. In fact, it's a very good thing. I'd have to say that she's one of the most beautiful, down to earth celebrities there is!"

"Why thank you." Usagi stated absent-mindedly as she turned to glance outside. She felt the car swerve and come to a stop. The driver turned "What?! Do you mean to tell me that YOU're Usagi Tsukino?! THEE Usagi Tsukino?!" 

Usagi nodded. "Oh my god! Miss. Tsukino! Can I have you're autograph?!" Usagi laughed full heartedly as she watched him stumbled around to find paper.

"Here," Usagi said, as she pulled out the extra photographs left over from the last photo shoot out of her bag. She wrote a thoughtful message as the driver restarted the car. "Excuse me sir, what is your name?" 

~*~

Mamoru raised his arm to wipe the sweat rolling down hid forehead. He looked over to at his friends across the field. They worked on Minako's family apple orchid every summer since school let out. They were paid hourly to pick the apples off the trees. 

(AU: It' s not common for the boys, in my story, to stay home and not go to college after they graduate high school. They usually stay in their birthplace and work their family farms and fields. Those who could afford it went away to school.)

"Hey Mamoru! I think we're done for today! Come on, let's get cleaned up and meet the girls at the park."

Mamoru shifted his attention to Greg. "All right, I'll meet ya there." He replied a he picked up his bucket and headed toward the farmhouse. After he unloaded all his apples, he headed home. He only lived a street down. As he walked, he shoved his hands into his overall pockets.

When he go home, he waved hello to his father and headed upstairs. As he entered his room, a large poster caught his eye. '_Usagi…I wonder how she's doing.'_ He slouched thoughtfully as he headed into his bathroom and hopped into the shower. His thoughts were still in the certain blonde. He hasn't heard from her since she wrote to him 3 years ago. Just after her album went gold. She sent him that very poster that he hung up in his room. He would've written back but she had written that she was going on a world tour so she would be traveling constantly. She did however send him gifts and brief notes occasionally…But after a while, the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years and then they just stopped completely. 

He glanced up at the poster again as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She was standing in a field holding a single daisy flower. She was in a loose pink sundress and her shoulder length blonde hair blew freely in the breeze. She held such a strong childish innocence. 

He sighed as put on a pair of khaki pants and a blue plaid button up skirt. 'Stop mopping about the past Mamoru. She's forgotten about you…just admit it.' He dropped depressed onto his bed and closed his eyes. He could still picture her beautiful smile. Soon he let out a deep sigh before getting up and headed downstairs. He had dinner with his father before starting to the park 2 streets down. 

~*~ 

Usagi waved goodbye to Kevin (the cab driver) as he turned and headed back towards the city. The sun was starting to set but was not quite there yet. The sky was painted sere shads of blue red and orange. She turned to take a good look at her house. _'It's been too long…'_ she thought as she walked up her driveway nervously. With a shakily hand, she raised it up to push the doorbell. A voice into side the house shouted, "I'm coming!"

When Irene Tsukino opened her front door, a lovely young woman greeted her. "Hello," she said as she smiled widely. She wiped her wet hands on her apron before extending her hand out. Usagi's eyes started to water at the sight. "Mom?" Irene's hand suddenly dropped. "It's me Mom, Usagi." Irene's hands crept up to cover her mouth in shock before throwing them around her daughter. "Oh Usagi! I can't believe it's really you! My heavens look at you!" Irene cried as she backed away holding her daughter's hands. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on tour? Where's Mr. Yazanskino? Where's your… " 

"Mom…Mom! It's all right. I'll explain everything later." Usagi smiled. Tears slide down her face as she embrace her daughter again. "It's good to have you back home baby…" She said as she guided her inside. "KENJI, SAMMY!" Irene called as she smiled at Usagi. "You'll never guess who's here…."

~*~

Usagi plopped down on her bed after a long talk with her family. It was nearly midnight and she was so tired. After the long jet ride across the Pacific, and the 4-hour ride in the cab, she was ready to get into bed. As she stretched out her arms, she felt something rough under her covers. She got up and lifted her sheets. There laid a long rope. Usagi smiled thoughtfully as she sat back down on her bed tracing it with her fingertip. Suddenly, she picked up the rope and looked up at the window.

~*~

Usagi shivered as she walked up to the hill. The cool night air made her shiver. "Maybe I should've brought a jacket." She murmured as she plopped down on the grass. She snuggled deeper into the grass for warmth as she looked up at the stars. To her surprise, there was a meteor shower that night. She loved shooting stars. They were bright, mysterious, and you could make wishes on them. She smiled when she thought on when her and Mamoru used to come up to this very spot. She closed her eyes and tried to picture his face. The image of a kind teenaged boy came to her mind. His messy black hair and his cocky smile sent shivers down her spine.

Suddenly she heard soft thuds less than a few feet away climbing up the hill she was on. She opened her eyes and turned on her stomach to see a handsome young man stop in front of her. His midnight black hair was one of a kind and his ocean blue eyes where unmistakable. "Mamoru…" 

AU: Cliffhanger! What will Mamoru say when he realizes who the blonde in front of him is? Find out next time! Please review. I'm hoping for maybe 35 reviews…maybe…please? Flames are welcome. (It's the only way I can improve!) If you like this story...check out my other ones! I'm still working on The Protector, but Cry For Me is finished. Till next time.

PS: Things will be getting More 'R' in their relationship progresses. 


	5. Chapter 4: Reliving The Memories

Promise Me The Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am only using her characters for my story. I have also made up a few characters to benefit the plot.

AU: Just to warn you guys before you get too into the story. This isn't rated R for Hentai, though there are going to be some sweet intimate parts. It's rated R for future extreme anguish…which means I'm not guaranteeing a happy ending. Sorry! My goal is to make my stories moving. Just to warn you. 

Chapter 4: Reliving The Memories

Mamoru stared bewildered at the young woman before him. "How do you know my name? Do I know you from somewhere?" His deep voice seemed to mesmerize her. Usagi's eyes scanned his entire body. His khakis slightly sagged and his plaid shirt was completely unbuttoned. She could distinctly see his defined chest through his white muscle shirt. His skin was a dark beige…obviously from being in the sun. His muscled arms held his brown jacket. His piercing blue eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. His face was strong and rigged. _'My god…'_

"Miss…? Are you alright?" Mamoru's face softened as he unconsciously stepping closer kneeling in front of her. "I…uh…" Mamoru smiled as she searched for words. He cocked an eyebrow up as he set his jacket aside. _'Whoever she is…she's cute…'_ She looked up at him, tears threatening to come out. The compassion she felt as she suddenly sprung into his arms, embracing him in a tight hug was indescribable.

Mamoru looked down at the blonde is his arms. _'She seems so familiar…' _Confused as ever, he patted her back. "Are you new here? If your lost…" He was surprised to be cut off by a soft laughter. Her head shifted up as she smiled at his concerned face. "Have I changed that much? It's me Dare…Bunny." 

Mamoru's eyes widened in piercing recognition. _'Usagi?! My Usagi? She's back?! When? Why? How…'_ A thousand questions ran through his mind. Usagi shifted her weight into his lap as she waited for him to say something. After seeing her family's…she was curious to she his. Mamoru eyes looked down and wandered as if in deep thought before snapping to meet her pale cerulean eyes. He fell back until he sat Indian style. "Is that really you…? You're back? When…?" he managed to whisper.

Usagi smiled as she nodded. "I arrived this afternoon."

Mamoru pulled her into a tight hug this time surprising Usagi. "I've missed you…" he mumbled as he buried his face into her soft mane. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her soft strawberry scent. Usagi smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her long fingers though his silky raven hair.

"How have you been?" He asked as he released her. Shifted off of him and laid down, resting her head on his lap. She looked back up at the sky. He unconsciously stroked her silky hair. 

"I have been good. How about you?"

"I've been better…"He replied looking away from her. Changing the subject. "Are you on tour? Is Mark here? Or after all these years, they're finally giving you a few days to yourself?" he asked.

"Um…well, something like that."

She watched him tilt his head confused. "How long are you staying? It better be for a couple of weeks or I'll give him a piece of my mind." he joked. 

Usagi smiled thoughtfully as she remembered back when she first told her manager that she didn't want to renew her contract…that she wanted to return home. "How's forever?"

Mamoru looked down at her confused. "Forever? But you have to go back to America…don't you?"

Usagi inhaled deeply as her eyes shifted to his face. "I quit Dare."

Mamoru's face held shock and confusion all at once. "Why? As long as I could remember…all you dreamed of was to grow up and be a famous singer."

Usagi looked away from his intense gaze. "Dreams change Dare…I've changed."

"But you had all you wanted. The fame. The money. Adoring fans…Why did you want to give that all up to come back here?" Usagi sighed as she snuggled closer. _'Why do you think you knuckled head?'_ "I guess I missed everybody. My family…my friends…you…"

Silence fell between them as Mamoru comprehended her words._ 'She actually missed me?' _

"What about you…? I expected you to be in Med.-school. I had no idea you'd still be here. Are you on vacation?" Usagi didn't realize it but her words stung like acid poured on an open wound. She felt his body stiffen. "Mamoru?" she asked when she didn't receive an answer. She sat up and saw his closed eyes. She brushed a few locks of hair from his face as she asked worried. "Mamoru? Are you alright?" His eyes opened to look at her as tears started to fall. Usagi embraced him as he whimpered slightly. "I'm sorry Dare. Did I say something wrong?"

"It's not your fault. It's just that ugh…nevermind." 

"Tell me. You' can trust me." Usagi said softly. 

"It's none of your business!" He snapped suddenly. Usagi was completely taken back in surprise. She looked away in fear. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she quickly got up and started down the hill. 

~*~

Usagi wrapped her arms around herself as she quickly ran through the fields. The cool air that blew past her made her shiver. That happened 5 minutes before replayed in her mind. _'It's not of your business!'_

She has never seen him so angry before. Tears fell as she silently scowled herself_. 'You're such a fool Usagi. Always opening your mouth and talking without…'_ Her thoughts was cut short when she tripped and fell hard into the cold metal railroad tracks. Her skirt ripped and a large scrap appeared from her mid thigh to her mid calf. She whimpered in pain as she brought her knees up to her chest and covered her head in her lap. _'Why do I have to be so clumsy?!'_ she thought now crying openly. She was a little less than a mile home. She knew she couldn't make it. She felt cold and alone.

Moments later she felt someone drape a warm jacket over her bare shoulders. She head snapped up in fright. "Who's there?!" 

"It's Okay Buns. It's me." She turned slightly to see Mamoru behind her. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Are you alright?" he asked as he looked down at her.

Usagi looked at him uncertainly before whispering. "I fell."

Mamoru then noticed her blood stained skirt. He cursed loudly but stopped when he noticed her look back down ashamed. 

"I'm sorry…Buns…" he started. '_She must think I'm a monster' _"…Here, let me take you home." Usagi looked up as he carefully lifted her up off the ground and headed home. She was so light and fitted perfectly in his arms. _'This feels so right…' _

The way home was walked in silence until Usagi spoke. "I'm sorry Mamoru…I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble…" she said as she snuggled closer to his body. She avoided his eyes, ashamed of herself.

Mamoru stopped in front of her house and looked down in surprise. He was surprised she was still talking to him after what he did. "Bunny…it's not your fault…It was all me." He said as he started to knock on her front door. He didn't expect her to climb back up a 2 story house to get into her room in her condition. A note on the door caught his attention. It read:

Dear Usagi, 

Your aunt Kakuru got into an accident.

We went to visit her in the city hospital.

We came to wake you but you were gone. 

Your father and I took Sammy with us. 

We will be back tomorrow afternoon.

Lots of Love,

Mom 

Usagi looked at Mamoru. "Please don't leave me alone…"

Mamoru almost melted when he saw her pleading face. "I would never dream if it. I'll take you to my house." He said as he picked her up and carried her next door. 

When they entered the house, he knew at once he father was gone away on business. He would've been up still. He closed the door and carried her upstairs. He gently laid her down on his bed before going into his joining bathroom. He got a clean cloth, a bowl of water, and an ace bandage before going back into his room.

Usagi's back was turned to him as he entered the room. Her attention was fixed on the poster she had sent him years back. 

"I can't believe you still have this."

Mamoru smiled as knelt in front of her. "I kept everything you sent me."

Usagi blushed looking away from him. He placed the bowl of water beside him as he dipped the cloth into the warn water. "Where are you bleeding?"

Usagi's full attention turned to him. She blushed harder. "Um...it's here…" She said as she carefully lifted her skirt up. Mamoru inhaled sharply as she revealed her long shapely legs. To his relief, she stopped mid-thigh. He almost gasped at the long cut. He slowly pressed the cloth to her smooth skin. 

Usagi's gaze was fixed on Mamoru. _'This is so embarrassing…'_

"My uh…my mom died of cancer last year." Usagi gasped softly as Mamoru continued. "My dad and I spent thousands on her chemo treatment. We struggled so hard to find money after we went broke to keep her in that hospital. She was so ill…I cried whenever I went to see her. She grew so thin and tiny…to just about your size." Usagi listened intently as Mamoru spoke. Warm tears slid down her face as it pained her to see him so troubled. He placed the towel aside and started to rub ointment on her wound, which had already begun to scab. Her breath quickened then she felt his rough hands rub against her skin. "I was supposed to go off to that private Sacakimoto collage a few months after you went away. But by then, my college savings went from around 7 thousand to pennies. My dad goes off into the city for weeks at a time to work for some money and I do whatever I can around here. He was home today but he's gone again already. I've saved up about 3 thousand already but it's not enough for me to register for any college this fall." 

"Maybe in a couple of years I'll have enough I dunno." She stared at him stunned as he finished. He looked up at her. She now understood why he had snapped at her back in the field. She felt so awful. Mamoru looked down and picked up the bowl of water, the towel and the bandage. He placed it into the bathroom before going into his closet. He pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and handed it to her. "Here…I'll be downstairs. I'll be up in a few minutes. Do you want anything to eat?"

Usagi shook her head slightly. She watched as Mamoru started out of the room closing the door behind him. "Mamoru?" Mamoru turned around at her voice. He smiled as he heard her whisper. "Thank you."

~*~

Usagi turned her attention back to the poster on the wall above his bed. The summer dress and the straw hat she wore made her look much like a child. _'That was almost 4 years ago…I've grown up…and so has he. He's gone through so much…_' she thought sadly as she moved off his bed and into his bathroom. She looked into the mirror and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't recognize herself at all. She looked back into the bedroom at herself smiling happily on the wall before looking back into the mirror. A long pale wavy mop replaced her once short golden blonde hair. Her eyes seemed to have gotten paler, if possible with a dark shadow behind them. Her nose was still a little pink from crying. 

She shook her head as she started to take off her skirt and put on his pajama bottoms. Since Mamoru's frame was much bigger than hers was, she had to pull the drawstring until it couldn't go anymore. She took a hair tie off her wrist and tied she hair into a ponytail. She washed her hair and took one more, long look into the mirror before turning off the lights and entering the bedroom. She folded up her skirt and placed it in the carpet before lying down on her side. She thought back to the times when they were very still close. She was about 6. Usagi smiled when she thought how much time they had spent together. They were inseparable. They would sleep over each other's houses almost nightly_. 'We were so happy…'_ she thought. _'Then suddenly we were a bit older and things got weird…'_ She closed her eyes trying to picture them together. 

~*~

He walked slowly downstairs with a pair of pajamas in his hand. He couldn't believe she had told her the WHOLE story of what had happened to his mother. He hasn't told anyone that…not even his best friend Andrew. He didn't want anyone to pity him. Then out of the blue, one girl enters his life and he spills out his heart and soul. _'But that's just it Mamoru. She isn't just any girl. She's Usagi. ' _

He entered the downstairs bathroom and started changing. He was completely exhausted. He splashed his face with cold water_. 'She's changed so much…' _He exited the bathroom and started back upstairs. He quietly knocked on the door before entering. "Hey Buns are you…?" Mamoru peaked inside to see Usagi peacefully sleeping on his bed. He smiled thoughtfully as she approached her. Her patch skirt was folded neatly on the floor. He pulled up his blankets over her petite body. '_I thought she was beautiful before… now she's turned into a goddess.'_

No matter how much she had changed, he still trusted her. She was his Usagi that he promised to protect. Mamoru quietly went to his closet and took out an extra blanket before lying down on his couch. He took one last look at his angel before turning off the lights. 

What he had not idea of was that a part of her died when she was away in America…That behind her content, happy act was a lonely girl crying out for relief. 

AU: Almost a cliffhanger. I tried to make this one longer. What do you think? Please Review. Check out my other stories, The Protector and Cry For Me. Till next time! 

PS. If anyone's interested, I'm looking for an editor. Just someone I could send my chapters to before I post them. They would tell me if there are any mistakes I missed and stuff like that. One of my reviews suggested one would be helpful. If you want the job, please e-mail me. 


	6. Chapter 5: Behind Masks

Promise Me The Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Chapter 5: Behind Masks

Usagi slowly stirred in the warm bed. Soft songs sung by the birds reached her delicate ears through the open window. Stretching out her arms, she gave out soundless yawn, snuggling deeper in the sheets inhaling his scent. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes could adjust to the bright sunlight that poured into the large room. She sat up and looked around. She smiled at the figure lying on the nearby couch. _'Mamoru.'_

She carefully swung her legs off the bed as she stood up. She started folding the blankets and smoothing out the wrinkles. After making the bed, she knelt in front of on Mamoru's sleeping figure, admiring his sharp features. He looked so sere. _'I wonder what he's been up to these past few years…' _She pulled the sheets up till his shoulder and sat back Indian style on the sea green carpet. _'Oh, Mamoru…we have so much to catch up on…I wonder if he has a girlfriend…' _Cocking her head to the side, she brushed a few strands off his forehead. _'…how could he not…'_ Smiling dejectedly, she placed a small kiss on his temple before standing up and going over to the window. 

Folding her hands, she plopped her head down admiring the beautiful fields of orchids. _'I haven't slept that good since…'_ Usagi shivered, wrapping her arms around her body. Trying not to blink knowing tears would fall, she looked over to Mamoru. He was still sleeping as peaceful as a child. She closed her eyes as tears slowly dropped. _'It's okay Usagi…just try calm down…you're home now…you're safe. He wouldn't think to follow you here…'_ Usagi inhaled deeply and wiped she tears away with her fingertips.

Standing up, Usagi headed towards then bathroom to wash up. After she was done, she decided to make breakfast. Closing Mamoru's bedroom door behind her, she headed down the stairs into the kitchen. She didn't want to wake him. 

When she got into the kitchen, placed her hands on her hips, looking around. _'What should I make…scrambled eggs…or maybe French toast…' _she thought as she picked up a knife. While holding the cold metal blade, she thought of an idea. _'Pancakes! Mamoru loves pancakes...well at least he used to…'_ she bent over opening the cabinet that held all the pots and pans then smiling. _'Everything's exactly where I remember it.'_

Suddenly a soft knock cam from the front door followed by familiar male voices. 

"Hey Mamoru!"

"You awake yet?"

Usagi put the knife down and gracefully started towards the door. With the turn of the doorknob, she was face to face with four handsome young men. 

"MAMORU ARE YOU…hello."

Usagi smiled uneasily at their shocked faces. She cocked her head to the side in recognition. "Hey…um, Mamoru's not awake yet…come in." Stepping aside she looked down as the men piled inside not once taking their eyes off of her. 

"I don't believe we've met." Mike said as he looked over the petite woman before him. They were expecting Mamoru but they certainly weren't disappointed.

Placing a hand on her hip, "Oh, don't tell me that you guys…" Before Usagi could finish, Mamoru's presence walking down the staircase interrupted her train of thought. 

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hey." They all chimed at once.

"Hey Mamoru you look awful." Greg noticed. His hair was ruffled, and his eyes were sleepy. 

"Looks to me like somebody was busy last night…" Chad joked as he winked at Mamoru. 'How come he's never mentioned her…?' he whispered to Greg. Greg shrugged.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru, her face flushed. That however was no comparison to Mamoru's. His face was as red a tomato. 

"I don't believe we were formally introduced…" Mike said elbowing Chad. "I'm Mike." He said smiling while outstretching his hand politely.

"Usagi." She answered sweetly. Mamoru chuckled as Mike's hand suddenly dropped and everyone's eyes widened. 

"Usagi? Is that really you?" Greg asked.

Smiling Usagi nodded. One by one her old friends embraced her. After that they all piled into Mamoru's living room. Talking for what seemed like hours. Usagi explained that she was really here to say and Mamoru tried in vain to convince Chad that him and Usagi didn't do anything last night. 

"It's really nice to have you back Usagi…say, do the girls know you're here?" Ken questioned.

"I was planning to talk to then later today." Usagi said as she cuddled closer into the couch for warmth. Mamoru noticing this, he grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her little body. Usagi looked up at him shyly and whispered a thank you.

"You should come with us tonight then. All of them will be there." Greg inquired.

Usagi's attention turned to Greg, "Where are you guys going?"

"We're all going to the beach." Chad said.

"I don't think I have a ride there. My car won't be arriving until next week."

"It's okay, I can drive you." Mamoru chimed in.

"All right then it's settled. We'll be leaving at 4:00 sharp. We'll see you guys there." Mike said standing. The others followed. 

"We better be going. We need to pick up the girls." Ken explained as they piled out the door. "Something about promising to take them on a shopping trip?" Usagi and Mamoru waved then goodbye as Mike's red mustang drove out of the driveway. When they were alone again Mamoru opened his mouth to speak. But was interrupted by the doorbell. Usagi giggled at his speechlessness and turned to open the door.

"Honey I knew you would be here." Usagi smiled at her mother in front of her. "Hello Mamoru."

"Are you back already? How's Auntie?" Usagi questioned.

"She's Okay. She just has a broken leg and a few scratched. Thank God."

Usagi sighed in relief. "Well I better be going now. I'll see you at 3:30?" Usagi said while stepping outside. Mamoru nodded. "See ya later."

~*~

Mamoru watched as Usagi and she mom walked across their lawn into their house. Sighing, he closed the door. Walking into the living room he plopped down at his desk. Putting on his glasses, he sorted through the papers he was looking through the night before. He stopped when he found the one he was looking for. _'Oxford College…'_ He thought scanning the paper quickly. '_If I go into the city and work for Mr. Hinko all this summer…I think I'll have enough to start school this fall.'_ He thought happily. He had been saving up all his money for years. 

Suddenly it was like a dark shadow covered over his hopes. _'Buns…'_ He dropped his head into his hands. _'If I leave to go to work…I won't be able to be with Bunny…'_ He now knew very well that if he wanted to peruse any further in his education, he was sure he would loose any chance he had left with Usagi. It would be another good four years until they would see each other again. He looked down at his watch. _'3 o'clock…I'll deal with his later.'_ He thought as he headed up stairs and started to get ready.

~*~

Usagi walked up the stairs of her own house as her hand glided noiselessly in the rail. She hummed a soft tune was she entered her room. She smiled when she noticed that her luggage had arrived and had already been carried to her room, courtesy of her father and Sammy. Slowly dropping to her knees she started unbuckling the latches and going through her clothes. Standing up, she took her hair out of her ponytail and walked to her bedroom. She was long overdue for a long hot bath. 

She turned on the water and started taking off her clothes. Turning around she stepped into the hot bath and completely submerging herself. Moments later, her head arched back, calmly breathing in the moist air. She looked down at her left leg. It didn't hurt anymore but the gruesome scar reminded her of the night before. _'Mamoru…'_ a small smile formed at the tips of her lips as she thought of the ebony haired man. Enveloping a handful of suds, she blew at them.

Completely rinsing herself off, she stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, she rapped it around her body. Turning to the mirror, she started wiping her hair with another soft towel. When she was down, she picked up a silver brush and began combing her hair, thoughtfully looking at her reflection. _'You've been waiting for this tonight for four years Usagi…I just hope I don't blow it…'_

Sighing, she put down the bush and entered her bedroom. Dropping her towel, she put on her blue and purple bikini. Then pulling on a pair of dark denim hip hugger flares, she searched through her clothes for a perfect top. Finally deciding on her pink lace spaghetti strap that opened in front which showed off her belly ring. 

She sat down at her vanity and slowly traced her eyes with black eyeliner. Then perfectly dabbing her eyelids with sky blue powder. Standing up, she threw a few makeup items in her pink drawstring sack. Suddenly she heard a small knock in her door. Putting on her yellow faced Fossil watch, she opened her door.

"Hey mom, what's up?'

"Don't you just look lovely…" Usagi smiled and gave her mom a hug. "Oh, um, Mr. Yazanskino is on the phone for you."

"Oh thanks." She replied going back into her room to grab her bag. Giving a quick smile to she mom as she walked past her and starting down stairs.

"Hey, Mark?" Usagi asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hey! I'm just calling to so how my little superstar is adjusting to 'normal' life." She heard Mark joke on the other line.

"I'm doing just fine." Usagi answered sweetly. 

"Did you have a good flight?"

"Oh it was great…considering I was sitting down for about a good 8 hours! I thought I was going to exploded when I thought my butt fell asleep!" She smiled when she heard Mark laugh in the other line.

"Oh hey, I was just wondering if you would consider doing this…" He was suddenly cut off by the doorbell. 

Usagi put her hand on the receiver and watched her mom move towards the door. When she heard her mom say hi to Mamoru, she lifted the phone back up to her ear.

"I'm sorry Mark, what were you saying? Mamoru is at the…"

"Say no more. Will you be up tonight? I'll call you back."

"Yea, It's so good to hear your voice again Mark. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Heck your whole band misses you! You put them outta work you know." Usagi laughed at his attempt to make her feel guilty. 

"Is word out that I retired yet?" Usagi asked.

"Not yet." He assured. 

Suddenly her voice grew to a whisper. "And um…did they find him yet?"

"…Um, not yet Usagi…they're looking really hard though. He should be found soon, I promise." Usagi inhaled sharply at his words. They were supposed to be comforting but they weren't. Goose bumps rose all on her arms and down her back. 

"You okay Usagi?"

"Yea, of course… I'll talk to ya later." 

"Okay, take care."

"You too, bye." Slowly lowering the phone from her face, she closed her eyes. She placed her hands against the table firmly holding herself up_. 'It's going to okay…deep breathes…'_ Inhaling deeply, she stood up straight. Grabbing her bag, she turned towards the door. _'Big smile Usagi…big smile…'_

AU: All right that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short and it took so long! I'll make the next chapter much longer. As you probably noticed, the anguish is beginning. Who is this guy Usagi keeps thinking about? Obviously nobody good! And what REALLY happened in America? Will Mamoru go away to school? Until next time. Please review!


	7. Chapter 6: For You I Sacrafice My Happin...

Promise Me The Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song 'Here with Me' by Dido

Chapter 6: For You

Mamoru readjusted his grip on steering as he thought of things to say. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car, even as the radio played. He glanced at Usagi's profile as she looked out the window. She face was soft and expressionless. He turned his attention back to the road. _'Tell her tonight Mamoru…don't let her slips through your fingers again…'_

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out through the speakers. 

__

I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory

Usagi seemed to have snapped out of the trance she was in and focused her attention at the speakers. A smile tugged at the edges of her lips. Slipping off her sandals, she lifted her feet off the ground and hugged them to her chest. She turned to face Mamoru.

"I'll never get used to my voice on the radio…" Usagi whispered thoughtfully. Mamoru turned and chuckled at his friend. They're eyes met. _'God she beautiful…'_

__

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until your resting here with me

Turning his attention back to the road, he cleared his throat. Usagi sank back deeper into her chair. "Truth be told, I never really liked this song…actually out of your 4 albums, I hated 'When The Sun Sets'." Mamoru said with a hint of sarcasm.

Her head rose at the comment. A smirk crossed her face. She pouted her lips with sarcastic hurt. "Is that so? And here I thought you liked my songs" she asked as she sat up and faced him. Mamoru glanced over and laughed. 

"Oh you!" she cried as she slapped his arm. Mamoru only laughed harder as Usagi's face flushed red.

"Okay, okay." Mamoru said as he calmed down. "I'm sorry, but Bunny dear, You never let me finish." He said mocking an Englishman.

"Well go on good sir." Usagi answered as she settled back into her chair.

"I only meant that it sounded…Ah, what's the word, angry and well depressing. It didn't sound like your other 'happy' ones. You ya know what I'm saying?"

"Um…yea. Mark wanted…um, to try something new…" Usagi lied.

"Oh..." Mamoru replied as his voice suddenly grew serious. His right hand lifted off the armrest and combed through his ebony blank hair. "I had the weirdest feeling that something was wrong…funny huh?"

__

I won't leave

I can't hide

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

Usagi's eyes widened at his words and slowly lowered her head. "…Yea funny…" she replied with a nervous laugh. 

Mamoru's head turned to looked at Usagi. "How was America?" 

__

I don't want to call me friends

They might wake me from this dream

And I can't leave this bed

Risk forgetting all that's been

Usagi's eyes shifted to meet his. "America was…great." Before anything else was said, Usagi turned to her attention out the window. The cool sea breeze blow softly against her hair. 

__

Oh I am what I cam

I'll do what I want

But I can hide

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until your resting here with me…

~*~

The car pulled into the parking lot of the secluded beach. One other car was there. Usagi opened the door and gracefully stepped out of the car. Mamoru followed. In two strides he was be her side. "Shall we?"

Usagi laughed as she took his arm. "We shall." They walked across the gravel and onto the sand. In the distance Usagi could see eight teenagers having a water gun fight. A smiled formed on her face as they approached them. The four girls put there guns down as they went to meet Mamoru and Usagi.

"HEY MAMORU!" Mina yelled as she waved her hand high in the air. 

"Hey Mina. Girls." Mamoru replied as they stopped in front of him. 

"Oh my god…Is that you Usagi?!" Ami said startled.

Usagi smiled widely. "Yea, did ya miss me?"

"OH MY GOD!" Was all that could be heard next, followed by nonstop gossip.

"How have you been? Oh, we have so much to caught up on!" Lita exclaimed as the girls pulled Usagi for a walk.

~*~

"Come on guys, while they catch up, let's go for a swim." Greg suggested. Ken and Chad followed. 

"I think I'll just hang around here for a while." Mamoru said as he sat down on the red and white checkered picnic blanket.

"Yea, we'll catch up with you later." Mike said following Mamoru.

"Okay, see ya."

Mamoru watched them leave and sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Hey man are you okay?" Mike asked picking up a banana. "Wait, don't tell me. It's about Usagi right?"

"I just dunno what to do Mike. You know how I was planning on taking that job in Tokyo in a few weeks?"

"Yea…oh…I see your problem."

" I didn't think she would come back. Not now anyway. She was…IS a star Mike. You don't just give that up and come back to smallville just like that. Have you looked at her Mike? I mean REALLY looked at her. She's not the same bubbly Usagi I knew before."

"She just grew up Mamoru. We've all grown up."

"No, it's more than that. Her eyes say it all the time. She's sad…scared even. Something happened to her in America I just know it."

"Have you asked her about it?" Mike questioned tossing Mamoru an apple. He caught it easily.

"On the way here, I asked her about it…she said 'America was great.' And turned away. I want to help her so badly but I can't if I leave for school."

Mike looked at his friend sympathetically. "Have you told her yet?"

"…Told her?"

"That you're in love with her baka! That you've been waiting for to tell her for years!" 

"Not yet…" 

"When are you going to? You said it before Mamoru, she's a star. It won't be long before someone comes and swipes her off her feet."

"I was planning on telling her tonight, but I haven't found the right moment yet."

Mike nodded his head biting into the banana. "Now, the question is, what do you think she'll say?"

~*~

"You look great Usagi." Mina said as they settled down on the warm dry sand. 

"Thanks Mina."

"You've changed so much, it's crazy." Lita said sadly.

"I tried to keep in touch…really I have but the tour and the albums…"

"It's all right Usagi. As long as you're here now." Ami comforted.

"How long are you staying?" Rei questioned.

"For good." Usagi replied smiling. 

"Promise?" Mina asked.

"Promise…" Usagi answered. She sighed contently. _'It's so good to have my friends to talk to…'_

~*~

The day flew by quickly. Spending time with all her friends was a wish come true for Usagi. The sun was starting to set as everyone piled around the bonfire the guys made. Each one was wrapped around a blanket toasting marshmallows. Talking and laughing about past events.

"Hey, do you remember when Chad fell of that ladder last summer…" Rei started. "He looked ridiculous in that arm and neck brace, it was classic!" Wild laughed followed as Usagi looked around and forced a smile.

Usagi looked down at the flame. The shades of red, orange, and yellow danced before her eyes. _'When should I tell him?' _She thought as she started to block out all the voices. All she could here were the quiet crackling of the fire. _'I've missed out on so much…'_ A sudden wave of sadness swept through her body. Shivering slightly, she stood up. She needed to get away. All eyes focused their attention in her. She quickly racked her mind. "I...uh need to go to the bathroom. Is there one around here?"

"Yea, go straight past the parking lot and it's to the right next to two big trees. You can't miss it." Ami supplied.

"Thanks." She smiled briefly and started quickly to the bathroom. The wind blew harshly against her body as she unconsciously pulling the blanket tighter around herself. By now, it was pitch black outside. She turned to the right and saw a small cabin like structure. 

Rushing inside, she turning in the water faucet and splashed her face with the cold liquid. She felt herself begin to fall apart. Digging her hand into her bag, she pulled out a small bottle. She emptied two pills out into her hand and swallowed them. 

She looked up at the reflection in the mirror. Her hand reached up to touch a lock of silvery blonde hair. _'You don't deserve him Usagi…he probably thinks you're fat…and disgusting…'_ tears slowly began to fall. Turning her head away, she wiped away her tears. She opened to door and started outside.

Hairs raised sharply down her back as sensed a tall male figure behind her. She eyes widened as she turned around. "AHH!!!" she screamed as she felt two muscled arms wrap around her figure. One arm quickly went up and covered her month. Her breathing came out in short painful gasps. She eyes searched around frantically. She whimpered against the leather glove.

"Now now Usako…is that now you greet old friends?" the attacker began. She panicked in realization. _'God help me…'_ "You've been a naughty girl Usako…to tell the cops about us…"

She felt his breath on her neck. His hand moved off her mouth as his lips roughly claimed hers. Pushing her against the bathroom wall her left hand inched up her tank top possessively cupped her breast. 

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Usagi felt Tony's grip loosen on her body as he stumbled to the ground unconscious.

She stood there in shock as another pair of muscled arms wrapped around her body shielding her. Closing her eyes, she didn't feel anymore danger, only warmth and security. "Buns are you okay?"

Tears blinded her sight as she looked up at the face of her rescuer. "Dare…?"

"Shh…It's okay, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you anymore, I promise…" 

"Thank you…"

~*~

Usagi could do nothing but stare at the blinking lights and listen to the sirens. She was sitting on Mamoru's lap while his arms encircled her waist protectively The police arrived at the scene fifteen minutes ago and had already taken Tony into custody. Moments before, she was bombarded with questions in which she answered emotionless. She was still stuck in the aftermath of the situation. 

"Are you okay, Buns?"

"I'm…fine…" she answered hoarsely. Her voice was course as she tried to lie.

"Bunny, look at me." He felt her shift in his lap and her emotionless eyes met his. "How can you say that? You are not fine. You were almost raped for heaven's sake!" 

Usagi's head lowered as hoarse sobs began to rack her body. Startled, he held her closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell..." Her sobs ceased as her head rested on his warm chest. At that very moment she realized how must she needed him_. 'How on earth did I go four years without him…'_

"Usagi…I guess this is as good as a time to tell you as any…' Usagi's gaze focused on his stormy blue eyes. She looked at him with wonder and innocence. " Usagi…ever since I could remember, I've been in love with you."

Usagi's eyes widened. Shocked was written all over her face.

Mamoru cupped her hands with his. "There's more…I was planning to go to Tokyo for a job in a few weeks…then I'm off to medical school…But, I would gladly give it all up for you…for us…just say the word and it's done."

Tears began to flow down her face as she shook her head. His hands cupped her face as he looked at her with passion and concern. 

"Buns…?"

"I don't love you…"

"Usagi…"

Usagi slipped out of his grasp and turned to face him. "I don't love you…" with that said, she walked away asking the policemen for a ride home. 

Mamoru sat there as the police cars piled out of the parking lot. Mina and his friends who have been watching from afar circled around him as she placed her hands in his shoulders. Tears fell down his cheeks, one by one.

~*~

Usagi slouched down in her seat as she closed her eyes. _'It's your turn to live your dream Dare…you stood behind me while I soared…It's not up to me to stop you…'_

AU: Well, I consider that ½ of a cliffhanger. I was so mad that when I updated my story last time, it only showed up on my web site, not where all the updated chapters were! Anywho, what do ya think? Please review. I'm hoping for maybe 65? Until next time. Tchao. 


	8. Chapter 7: Bitter Confessions

Promise Me the Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Chapter 7: Bitter Confessions

The night was as beautiful as it was quiet. Mamoru laid there on top of his car engine, gazing up at the stars. It was well past midnight and his friends were long gone. He convinced them that he needed some alone time._ 'To think…I waited for her all my life…' _A bitter laugh escaped into the air._ 'Unbelievable…'_ Digging his hands into his pocket, he pulled out his keys and started his car.

~*~

Usagi collapsed into her bed as soon as she got home. Hot tears flowed nonstop down her face. Suddenly a soft knock was heard from her bedroom door. 

"Usagi honey, Mark called for you." Irene said opening the door then hearing her daughter's soft sobs. "Usagi…are you okay…?"

"Oh, mom…" Irene sat down on Usagi's bed as Usagi sobbed into her lap. Irene looked down at her daughter sadly. She wished so hard that we could take away her pain. A hand reached down to caress her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Irene asked as Usagi calmed down. 

"He came back…he tried to…" Usagi started but couldn't speak anymore, she voice was engulfed by her tears once again.

"Tony? Did he find you…?" Irene asked concerned. Usagi head bolted up in shock.

"How…how …do you know about Tony?"

"Mark. I've known all along baby…Mark called tonight because heard that there was a sighting of him in this area hitchhiking." Usagi looked down shivering.

"I'm sorry mom…I tried to stop him…" Usagi started breaking down. "I didn't want anyone to know…"

"Shh…It's not your fault baby. Have you gone to any therapy for this?"

"…Yea… for about a year." Usagi said. "It didn't help."

"Mom…he told me he loved me…" 

"Tony?" Irene asked.

"Mamoru…" Usagi whispered looking down.

"Oh baby that's wonderful! What did you say?"

"…I…I told him that I didn't love him." Usagi said turning away. Irene looked at her daughter sympathetically. "But you do love him." Irene said softly. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It's it, mom…I DO love him…"

"Are you afraid of getting hurt again like with Tony…?"

"No…well, yes. But... Mamoru's dream is to become a doctor. He was going to leave but he pretty much said that if I loved him back, he'd stay here…with me. I couldn't let him do that…"

"Oh Usagi." Irene pulled her into a hug. '_Poor thing…you've been through so much…'_

~*~ 

Days pasted as Usagi tried to avoid Mamoru. It was hard…especially when he's your next door neighbor. Mina and the girls called everyday but she told them she was busy. Everything was drifting apart was fast as they have come together. She spent most of her time at home and at night, she would go their hill and watch the stars, pretending that she was a child again. Remembering the times she was sincerely carefree and innocent with Mamoru beside her. 

One day, all of that changed. Her 2003 yellow mustang was delivered to her house. It only meant one thing for Usagi. Freedom. She would drive to the cliffs and sat for hours on the rocks to think. Occasionally she would her friends and Mamoru hang out on the beaches nearby, but she always made sure that she left before any of them saw her. She found a job singing and dancing in a nightclub 45 minutes drive away in the city. It was a large club on top at a skyscraper office building.

Before long, she was wearing short skirts and revealing tops. Working at the Lapine Rouge was great. She got to be her first love again, singing and she made new friends. Of course she changed her name to Serena Tekaru to avoid publicity and reporters. She was the lead singer of the sexy dancing sensation, No Limits. She threw wild parties every other night and met lots of new people. 

Behind it all, she was still Usagi at home and at heart. The same little girl who dreamed of becoming a singer. The same 14-year-old track star. The sweet small town girl that everyone praised and loved.

~*~

Usagi frantically dug through her closets for her sky blue halter. Quickly throwing it on, she wiggled into her black mini skirt. She sat down on her bed and began lacing up her black knee high boots. When she was done, she sat down at her vanity mirror and traced her eyes with black eyeliner and began dabbing on blue eye shadow. 

A knock was heard at her door. "Usagi, someone's here for you." Usagi looked up at her mom and smiled. "Let her in."

Once her mom disappeared from the doorway, she looked down at her watch. '2:30…it can't be Melissa. She's not supposed to be here until 3:00…"

She shrugged dabbing her finger in lipgloss and applying it to her lips. She heard the door open and close behind her.

"Hey Usagi." Usagi froze at the sound of his voice and turned around slowly.

"Mike…hi. What's up?" She asked turning back to her mirror. She began putting her hair into a messy bun.

"Usagi…what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Cut the crap Usagi. In America Usagi…what happened. I for one am sure as hell curious to why you completely broke Mamoru heart. Not only that, what cause you to turn into this, a stuck up whore!" Mike shouted pacing back and forth.

Usagi dropped the mob of hair she was tying to work with. "Get out."

"I'm not leaving. Mamoru's life has been one big disappointment after another. I want to know what happened and so do the girls."

A crude laugh that came from Usagi shocked Mike cause him to take a step back. "You want to know what happened Mike?! I'll tell you what happened. Since this seems to be one big secret everyone's trying to figure out. " Usagi shouted turning around. "I arrived in America happy as hell. I mean come on, I was a singer at last. Signed to a huge ass record company and being able to sing my heart out. Why wouldn't I be happy? I had the fame, the money, the fans. It didn't take me long to realized that this wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Spending my time with people half my age and going to business functions nightly. Never having a moment to myself. I missed my family, my friends...especially Mamoru. He was my best friend, practically my brother. I thought god was smiling down on me when I met Tony. He was sweet and funny. I dunno, maybe it was because he reminded me so much of Mamoru. His companionship was what I thought I needed. We started dating…and then he became more and more aggressive. I didn't really think much of it until the night of my 16th birthday. The night he raped me…" Usagi paused momentarily as tears harshly fell. Mike looked at her sympathetically as he moved to embrace her. She held her hand up to stop him.

"Of course then, I realized what a horrible person he was. I called the police but by then he had disappeared. I became depressed and bulimic. I went to therapy sessions for about a year but they couldn't even help me. By then I was suicidal. Last Christmas Eve, I took an 8" kitchen knife and plugged it into my stomach." She stopped again lifting up her shirt stopping just below her breasts. There was a heinous scar, a little over 3 inches long. 

"Mark, my manager rushed me to the hospital and through some miracle I survived. He did everything in his power to keep this whole thing a secret and I love him to death because of it. I wanted nothing more to be back in middle school. To have Mamoru watching over me. I wanted so much to be one of those girls whose biggest worries were if I'd need braces or if this boy liked me. I finally realized that the only time was was really truly happy was when I was with Mamoru…so one day, I told Mark that I wanted to go home after my tour. I know he thought I was crazy. Here I was a 17-year-old singer just at the peak of her career about to through it all away. I was nominated for 6 Grammy's this year, did you know that?" Usagi looked up at Mike. He himself was now crying. 

"When Tony found and attacked me that night on the beach, I was scared beyond belief. I just wanted him to kill me and get it over with. I almost cursed Mamoru for saving me. Then when Mamoru told me he loved me…for the briefest moment I thought I was given a second chance at life. Then he told me about med. school. I remembered back when we were little, he told me he wanted to be a doctor and I told him he wanted to be a singer. I got what I wanted…It's his turn for him to do what will make him happy." She ended softly.

"Usagi, you could make him…" 

Mike was cut off by Usagi's mom at the door. "Usagi honey, Melissa's here."

"Okay mom, I'll be right there." She waited until her mom was out of the room. "I sing at the club because it's the next best thing…I can sing my heart out and not have reporters and critics try to bring me down. To this day I'm on a strict diet and I have to take anti depression pills to push away any thoughts of committing suicide… so don't give my any crap about me being stuck up and being a whore. I sing and do a little dance routine. It's not like in a stripper! God knows how hard I tried to just be normal. How hard I tried to be happy. All I want is my life back…" Usagi finished solemnly. She turned around grabbing her purse, "Well Mike, you've heard my story…do what you want this new found information. I don't care…" With that said she stood up and walked out the door.

Mike sat there completely overwhelmed. _'We're such idiots…we should of known something was wrong. She had all of this bottled up inside.' _It scared him to think someone he knew had been through so much and she kept it all to herself for years. To make it worse. He was totally oblivious to it. 

Finally standing up, he realized he didn't say what he came to tell her. Quickly running down the stairs he saw her talking to a beautiful brunette dressed exactly the same way Usagi was. 

"Usagi, MATTE!" He yelled just before the front door closed. Usagi turned around abruptly to see Mike speed down the stairs. 

"What is it?" 

"He left."

"Who left?"

"Mamoru."

"He couldn't of left. His wasn't scheduled to leave until next week…Besides, he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye…"

Mike watched her face drop sadly. "He said he couldn't stay here any longer. He said he had to do something before he headed to the airport. His plane leaves in 15 minutes…I'm begging you tell him before he leaves. He deserves to know."

Usagi slowly shook her head. "I can't Mike don't you understand?" she said walking to Melissa's red Civic.

"Usagi please."

"Just leave it okay? It wasn't meant to be… I got to go. I'll see you around." Mike watched sadly as the car pulled out of the driveway and sped away. 

__

'Mamoru…Usagi…I swear, you guys will be happy…no one in the world earned it more than you guys…' He pulled the tape recorder out of his back pocket._ 'Mamoru…you deserve to hear this.'_

AU: Okay okay, this was shorter than usual. What's Mamoru gonna do when he hears the recording? Hypothetically speaking…he comes back…but what if Usagi's not there? Please review. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 8: Too Much To Handle

Promise Me the Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or 'I Could Fall In Love ' by Selena.

Chapter 8: Too Much to Handle

Mamoru sat in his office signing papers and answering phone calls. In other words he was very busy. He looked up when he heard a knock of the door.

"Come in."

"Mr. Chiba? You have a visitor."

"Oh, yes, send them in please Miss. Otuka." He watched the small brunette leave and seconds later, a white haired man entered.

"Hey Mamoru, how ya doing?"

"Hey Mike. I'm so god damn busy." He replied taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples. "What are ya doing in Tokyo?" 

"I came to see you! Hey do you have a break soon?"

"I can take a break whenever. I'm pretty much done here anyway. There's a club upstairs, wanna go check it out?"

"Sure, lets go."

~*~

The room was big and dark but it certainly wasn't empty. In a blink of an eye three red lights appeared on the massive stage. Seconds later, three women strutted on the stage. All wearing black tank tops and red plaid skirts, a brunette a blonde and an Asian. To the untrained eye, they were equally beautiful and talented. They soon would be proven wrong. The blonde stepped forward as the music began. She held the microphone up professionally while they swayed their hips in sync. 

__

What did you think lover boy?

That I would wait around for you

Well ya thought wrong

It's time to face the truth

I've been a bad bad girl

Usagi stepped slowly and seductively down the stage steps and into the crowd of men.

__

Not shy or sweet anymore

Lost the pigtails and ribbons

I changed into a fantasy girl

Shaking my hips

And licking my lips

I work the dance floor 

Taking invitations

With no intention of revelation

All night long

She sung playing with the soft truffles of a handsome young man.

__

Liking the danger of

Being with a stranger

I like being a fantasy girl

Oh ooo ooh

She began walking up the stairs to the stage swaying her hips, ensuring that very eye in the room was on her.

__

Uh huh…I'm a… I'm a fantasy girl…now 

Take it Assika

Usagi stepped back as the Asian to her left stepped forward.

__

You watch me from afar

Eyeing my curves 

Hungry like a beast

Come on over lover boy

Get your share to eat

Assika and Melissa moved forward to the edge of the stage while Usagi quickly and quietly glided off. Sure she teased a bit, but she wasn't a stripper. Once she got back stage she sighed walking to her dressing room. It has been months since Mamoru went away. She was depressed but she didn't show it. She never showed it. If she was good at anything, it was that she knew how to hide her feelings. 

Opening the door, she stepping inside turning on the lights. She almost screamed when she saw a man sitting at her vanity mirror. The man spun around with a smile of the face. "Hey Baby." 

"Mark?! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Usagi cried as she gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you again! And here I was starting to think that you forgot about me!"

Mark let out a chuckle. "It's nice to see you too. Well I'm actually surprised!" Mark explained as they sat down on the sofa. "I'm here on business. You know your manager? Andrew Kysasma? Well we go way back. He gave me a call about this hot new singer he has singer at his club. Her name, Serena. When I get here I see you singing and dancing on stage. I couldn't believe my eyes. You always knew how to work a crowd." Usagi laughed elbowing Mark playfully.

"I just sing here for the fun of it. I mean this job pays good and I don't have to worry about the publicity. I also got to meet some cool people."

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I came here tonight to offer a record deal to the lead singer of No Limits."

"What about Melissa and Assika?" 

"Oh, You know the music business Usagi! Come on, if you're the best, you're the best, if you're good then that's all you'll ever be, just good. I don't think it was coincidence that you and Serena are but the same person. I of all people know your talent. It's a real shame to see you waste it here. I know you've had a bad impression of America so far but you can't judge it just on that. Some people and cruel but there're not all like that. Are you going to live the rest of your life afraid? What do you say Usagi? Come with me back to America. I'll even hire a dozen bodyguards for you this time! I won't let anything happen to you again."

Usagi looked at Mark. "I don't know…"

"What's left for you here Usagi? What's holding you back? Are you still taking your pills? You can't hide it from me Usagi…I can tell, you're not happy here." Usagi looked at his concerned face with shock.

Usagi looked away from his eyes. Afraid of breaking down in tears. _'What is holding me back? My family? No, they'll stay here. They'll always be here. My friends? They'd understand. Mamoru…"_ Inhaling sharply, She looked up at Mark. "…I'll do it."

Mark looked at her surprised. "Good…I'll catch ya after your shift and we'll talk about renewing your contract." Usagi nodded as Mark left her room leaving her to change. He stared at the yellow star on the door with the name 'Serena' on it._ 'This will be good for you. I promise.'_

~*~

"I hear there's this amazing group that sings here." Mamoru started as they sat down at the bar up in the balcony over looking the stage. "I never bothered to see them though." He stated as he received the beer he ordered.

"You're telling me that there's a strip club on top of your office building and you never bothered to check it out?" Mike looked at him in shock before sipping his beer. "Unbelievable."

Suddenly the lights flashed and a man voice ring through the speakers. "Now, No Limits singing I Could Fall in Love!" His voice faded and the soft music started.

__

I could lose my heart tonight 

If you don't turn and walk away 

'Cause the way I feel I might 

Lose control and let you stay 

'Cause I could take you in my arms 

And never let go 

Melissa, Usagi and Assika slowly glided on stage singing in unison. All dressed in short white dresses. Usagi stepped forward a bit and held the microphone up high. She looked out into the audience of men and smiled.

__

I could fall in love with you 

I could fall in love with you 

Walking off stage, she strutted around each of the tables. Surveying each man with passion filling eyes before sitting down on a handsome young man's lap. She glanced back at the stage as if to que the other girls before focusing her attention on the eager man before her. 

__

I could only wonder how 

Touching you would make me feel 

__

But if I take that chance right now 

Tomorrow will you want me still? 

So I should keep this to myself 

And never let you know 

She sang seductively but with a hint of redemption. She looked around to see Assika and Melissa giving lap dances to two other strangers. Her hand ran down his firm chest and began unbuttoning his shirt.

__

I could fall in love with you 

I could fall in love with you 

Mamoru's attention snapped away from Andrew. _'That voice…' _

And I know it's not right 

And I guess I should try to do what I should do 

But I could fall in love 

Fall in love with you 

I could fall in love with you 

Usagi gave the man a heated kiss as Melissa started singing.

__

Siempre estoy soñada en ti 

Besandos mis labios, acariciando mi piel 

Abrazadome con ansias locas 

Imaginando que me amos 

Cómo yo podia amar a ti 

Playing with the man's soft blonde locks, she eyed his body. His hand reached up to place a $50 bill into her cleavage. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began kissing her bare shoulders. She almost gasped when she looked up into the balcony and spotted an ebony haired man whose eyes seemed to burn through her body. Quickly lifting the microphone up she sang her line.

__

So I should keep this to myself 

And never let you know 

Slowly getting up off his lap, she gave him one last wink before she headed back onstage with Assika and Melissa.

__

I could fall in love with you 

I could fall in love with you 

I could fall in love I could fall in love 

With you... 

~*~

Once the song ended and the lights faded, Usagi gave brief goodbye hugs to Assika and Melissa then hurried to her dressing room. 

Luckily when she got there, Mark was already inside. "Hey Usagi, great…"

"MARK! We have to go…NOW!" Usagi shouted as she ran around the room much like a chicken would with its head cut off. Mark watched her grab her tan pea coat from where he was sitting on the coach. "Usagi, You need to calm down. What's wrong?"

Usagi slumped down to the floor with tears threatening to spill. She was breathing in short hard breaths. Mark got up and joined her on the floor. He pulled her in a long comforting hug. "What happened?" 

"Usagi looked up at him shaking her head. "I just…Why can't I get him out of my mind? I haven't seen him in months and…I was starting to think that I could live with out him…I was doing so good…" she sobbed.

Mark looked at her in concern. He wondered what triggered this outburst. She was just fine before she went on. "Usagi…you're not making any sense."

"Mamoru…I saw him in the balcony. He looked directly at me…" She explained hysterically. "I need to get out of her Mark. What if he…I can't face him…"

Mark looked at her in concern and realization. " I understand. Okay okay, I've already talked to your boss and he knows of your leaving. He'll send you your last paycheck. I'll get the limo started while you get your stuff together. I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" 

Usagi nodded as she watched him leave the room closing the door behind him _'Thank you…'_ She calmly let her pea coat drop to the floor while she grabbed her drawstring bag and started stuffing all her belongs in it. 

When she finished seconds later, she plopped down on front of her vanity mirror. Taking out two pills, she swallowed them then reached for her glass of water. She looked up at her reflection. What she saw disgusted her. A hand reached up to fix her smeared eyeliner.

She knew the music business well enough to know that they liked things fast. It was more than likely that she would be boarding a plane in the next couple of hours. _'The soon the better…probably…'_

A soft knock was heard at the door. Standing up, she took a good look at the room. This place has been good to her and she was thankful for that. Picking up her bag and coat, she went to the door and threw it open.

"That was quick…" she started but stopped mid sentence. It took her about a second to realize who it was.

"Usagi…we need to talk." Mamoru stated. His voice was cold and emotionless.

Usagi blinked a couple of times before turning around to grab her bag and coat. "Uh…sorry. I was just on my way out…" she said avoiding his eyes. When she realized that he wasn't going to let her pass, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Dropping her bags, she moved to the couch. Mamoru followed closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here Mamoru?" She asked dully as she rubbed her temples.

"I work in the office on the 12 floor. What are you doing here Usagi?" He questioned sitting down next to her.

"I work here."

"I noticed." He replied dryly eyeing her outfit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I knew you changed. Ever since you came back. What happened to you?!" he questioned grabbing her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied pulling out of his grasp.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. God damn it Usagi, no wonder you were almost raped! You're walking around like some stripper!" He shouted.

Usagi was taken back shocked. "You have no right to talk to me like that." She managed to whisper standing up. She headed towards the door.

"Usagi matte!" Mamoru shouted. He hadn't meant what he said. He was just so frustrated. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hard desperate kiss. Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. 

"No…" She managed to whisper. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to tear away. "GET OFF ME!" she screamed as she pushed him off. She quickly grabbed her bag and coat and ran out the door. Coarse sobs racked her body as ran into a figure. She looked up to see that it was Mike. 

Mike looked down at her sympathetically as she gained her composure. "Tell… tell them goodbye for me." was all he heard her say before she turned the corner.

When he got into Usagi's dressing room, he saw Mamoru stilling on the couch with his head in his hands. "Mamoru…" he started as he sat down next to him. 

"God, why do I even bother with her?" Mamoru said bitterly. "I'm such an baka. What's her problem?! I dunno…maybe it's me."

"Mamoru listen to me. To tell you the truth, I've been trying to find you for months. I came here to give you this."

Mamoru looked up to see Mike thrust a small cassette into his hands. "What's this…?"

AU: That was a really crappy chapter but …Alright! Mamoru will finally get the listen to the tape! What's he gonna do after he hears it? I'm hoping for maybe 75 reviews? There's probably gonna be about 2-3 most chapters left. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 9: As The Years Go By

Promise Me the Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the songs I used in my fanfic: 'The Ghost of You and Me' by BBMak or 'Oh How the Years Go By' by Vanessa Williams.

Chapter 9: As the Years Go By

__

What am I supposed to do   
With all these blues   
Haunting me, everywhere, no matter what I do   
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow   
I cant let go   
When will this night be over 

Usagi sighed as she curled up into a ball. _Why does it have to be like this…My life's one big soap opera after another. I thought coming back would make it all better…_She looked out the window. _I vowed I'd never come back here…_The lights that adorned LA contrasted with the night sky.

__

I didn't mean to fall in love with you   
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery   
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me

"It's a great view isn't it?" Mark stated softly as he took a seat next to Usagi. "We'll be landing in a few minutes. How are you doing?"

"I'll survive." Usagi turned her attention away from the private jet window. "…Can…can I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why haven't you ever gotten married?"

Mark turned his head towards the window then after a few moments, he spoke, "You know, we're alike…you and I. " Usagi stared at him confused. He continued looked down at his lap. "Afraid of commitment." Mark looked up at her reaction. If she hadn't realized it before, she knew it now.

__

Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by   
Phantom ships, lost at sea   
And one of them is mine   
Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky   
I wonder why   
The stars don't seem to guide me

They sat there as silence consumed them. Mark looked over at the young woman next to him. "Her name was Cassie." Usagi looked up at him questionably.

"She was my fiancée. She was absolutely beautiful." Mark chuckled. Her eyes were the most unusual color of grayish purple. She was my first client. She dreamed of being a super model. And she did…" Usagi watched as his face dropped. "Days before our wedding, I called it off…claiming I was in love with someone else. I was young and naïve…so afraid of being bonded down. I was a 20 years old, just getting into the music business. Wild parties, booze, and sex consumed my life…that was 9 years ago and I still regret it. She fired me and got a new manager. It wasn't until two years later that I finally cleaned up my act. But by then, she was already gone…living her life…the life I should have been apart of…"

__

I didn't mean to fall in love with you   
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery   
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me

Usagi listened attentively to his story. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. I believe in fate. There's probably a reason I didn't marry her. It'll all be okay in the end. I mean look at me. I'm running a multi-billion-music company. Your gift is singing but my gift is recognizing talent. I make money while traveling the world. I guess you can say I'm living my dream."

Usagi looked at him as tears slowly caressed her cheeks. _How can he be so positive?_

The ghost of you and me   
When will it set me free   
I hear the voices call   
Following footsteps down the hall   
Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul 

"I know what you're thinking." Mark said surprising Usagi. "How can I be so positive?"

Usagi blushed looking down. "How'd you know?"

"That's the same thing I thought when my dad told me that it's going to be alright."

__

Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow   
I can't let go   
When will this night be over

"It gets easier…I promise" Mark soothed. 

__

I didn't mean to fall in love with you   
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery   
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me 

"What you did for him was noble Usagi." Mark reassured "Maybe you should concentrate on your career for now. You need to find out who you are. Maybe you could call up a few friends. You're gonna need some dancers. What do you say?"

Usagi nodded. A warm feeling of serenity washed over her. "Thank you…"

"You don't have to do this alone. You have you friends, your family, and me. Please don't shut us out like last time." He pulled Usagi into a tight hug before leaving to check on the captain. "The music business wonderful when you have it on your side."

__

I didn't mean to fall in love with you   
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery   
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me 

'He's right…' Usagi thought with newfound confidence. She hugged her knees to her chest. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a beautiful star shaped locket. 'I just need to get my life back together. Maybe enroll into a college or run track again…' A soft smile form on her face. Eyeing the locket one more time, she tucked it away in her suitcase. _'I need to move on…goodbye Mamoru…maybe we'll meet again…someday.'_

~*~

"When Tony found and attacked me that night on the beach, I was scared beyond belief. I just wanted him to kill me and get it over with. I almost cursed Mamoru for saving me. Then when Mamoru told me he loved me…for the briefest moment I thought I was given a second chance at life. Then he told me about Med. School… I remembered back when we were little, we were sitting under the stars, and he told me he wanted to be a doctor and I told him he wanted to be a singer. I got what I wanted…It's his turn for him to do what will make him happy." 

Silence consumed the room are the tape of Usagi's confession same to an end. 

"…You okay Mamoru?" Mike asked unsure of his reaction. Mamoru's head was tucked into his hands. Suddenly he looked up.

"God…I'm such an idiot…the things I said to her…"

"What are you going to do now?"

"…Well I thought it was obvious…I'm going to Med. School…" Mamoru said standing up from the couch.

"WHAT?!" Mamoru looked back and Mike surprised at his sudden outburst. "Why aren't you going after her?! Don't you understand? She loves you! Isn't that what you wanted all these years?" Mike asked. His voice turning from concerned to frustrated.

"You need to understand. She did this for a reason. If she sacrificed so much for me to go back to school, then I'm going back to school. We live different lives now…with different obligations. You know Usagi, she's like this wild untamed spirit. Ever since the beginning… everyone saw it. A straight A student, track star, she was beautiful, charming, god, she probably could ever befriend a scrooge if she wanted. It also happens that she was gifted with an incredible voice. She was destined for stardom. She wasn't a small town girl anymore…. I don't think she was ever a small town girl… As you said, she went back to America. That's been she belongs. I can't change that. America's in her blood." 

~*~

__

Four years later…

'In our times of trouble  
We only had ourselves, nobody else  
No one there to save us  
We had to save ourselves'

The crowd roared as Usagi appeared on the stage. A genuine smile adorned her beautiful face as she waved. She looked around at the signs and banners. The twenty-one year old singer wore a short spaghetti strapped silvery dress. The front was cut into V. She looked back at Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei, she gave them a wink before moving towards the edge of the stage.

__

'And when the storms came through  
They found me and you, Uh back together  
And when the sun would shine  
It was yours and mine, Yours and mine forever'

Her once waist-long blonde hair was now a bit longer and less blonde. It now glowed a majestic silver. Her sparkling cerulean blue eyes faded to a lighter blue showing wisdom beyond her years. 

__

'Oh how the years go by  
Oh how the love brings tears to my eyes  
All through the changes, the soul never dies  
We fight, we laugh, we cry, As the years go by'

Mina looked forward at her friend as she swayed her hips in sync with the others. She jumped for joy when Usagi called her up and asking her if Lita, Ami, Rei, and herself would want to train to be her dancers. A smile tugged at the corners for her lips. _'She wanted us to be apart of her life…'_

__

'There were times we stumbled  
They thought they had us down, We came around then  
How we rolled and rambled  
We got lost and we got found  
Now we're back on solid ground'

Ami looked around at her friends. Glancing at Usagi, she smiled. _'She looks like a goddess.'_ Ami along with Lita had grown out their hair to Mina and Rei's length.

__

'We took everything  
All our times would bring, In this world of changes  
'Cause when your heart is strong  
You know you're not alone, In this world of strangers'

Looking down at her silvery green dress, Lita grinned. Her eyes scanned the sea of people. _'No wonder Usagi loves this so much…'_

And if we lose our way  
Any night or day  
Well we'll always be  
Where we should be

Rei watched as the crowd cheered at ever motion Usagi made._ 'Her fans just love her…' _

  
I'm there for you  
And I know you're there for me

Usagi turned around motioning her friends to join her.

__

As the years go by  
  
You know you're not alone  
In this world of strangers  
  
~*~

The slight chill of the November wind swept through Mamoru's body. The dark storm clouds were scattered overhead as rain threatened to pour down. Mamoru looked back at the large building where had spent the last few years of his life. He smiled as he gripped the diploma harder in the hand. It was official, at the age of 25, he was a certified doctor. He sighed as he pulled his black trench coat closer to his body. No one could feel what he felt. The happiness…it was as if a great weight had lifted off his shoulders.

"Mamoru? Are you ready to go? We'll miss our flight…" Mamoru turned to see a beautiful brunette standing by her sea green mustang.

"Yea… I'm ready." He walked towards Hannah and gave her a quick kiss before getting into the passenger seat. He watched as she went around and got into the car. She gave him a quick smile before starting the car. Mamoru looked back at the university.

"I'm gonna miss it here…" Hannah stated sadly as she drive away. Mamoru turned to face her. "Me too."

Ha had met Hannah at the university. She was studying to get her degree to become a pediatrician. They've been dating for about 3 years and she knew his life inside and out. _Well, everything except about Usagi…_ Hannah was great. She was kind, and caring. He sighed as he ran a hand through his ebony hair. He could tell she was urging him to propose but he pretended to not notice it. As much as he tried to move on, he couldn't deny it. He was still on love with Usagi. 

All he knew of her life at the moment is that she's touring in the states. She's dating her head guitarist Scott what's his face. He still bought all her CD's and he's been to a few of her concerts with Hannah.

"Mamo? You okay? We're here." Mamoru looked up as his girlfriend got out of the car. He followed glancing around at their destination. Not that Med. School was over, Mamoru was accepted as a doctor in the largest Hospital in Japan. '_Goodbye England…I'm going home._'

~*~

__

Two years later…

"Congratulations baby." Irene Tsukino cried as she embraced her daughter. The Usagi's crew decided to take a short vacation before going on their world tour, so they all decided to travel back home. It was a perfect time for Scott to propose to Usagi. She of course gladly accepted. A party was held in their honor at the Tsukino residence.

"Thanks mom." Usagi whispered as tears filled her eyes. The house was packed with movie stars, friends, family, musicians…everyone you can think of…that is, everyone except Mamoru. Usagi moved around the room greeting groups of people. She spotted her fiancé talking to her dad. She whirled around at a tap she received on the shoulder. 

"Hey Usagi." 

"Mike! Hey, how are you?" Usagi asked smiling at her old friend.

"Can I talk to you?" Mike asked.

"Of course. Is everything alright?" Usagi asked as she led him outside into the backyard. She sat down on the plush green grass. Mike did the same.

"Everything's fine." Mike replied as Usagi picked up a dandelion. He hesitated. '…Are you happy with him Usagi? I mean truly happy?"

Usagi looked up at him. "I … he takes care of me…"

"That doesn't answer my question Usagi…"

"…Yes…he does…"

Mike looked at her sadly but forced a smile. "Then I congratulate you." He replied standing up. He was about to walk away but was stopped by Usagi's voice.

"How is he?" Mike turned around and watched Usagi's back straighten.

"He's…doing good…very good. He's one of the most prestigious doctors in the country now…I'd say Mamoru's doing just fine." He chuckled sitting back down. "I don't think I ever thanked you for what you did for him."

"There's no need." Usagi replied never looked up. "As long as he's happy…I'm happy…" her voice trailed. Mike smiled knowingly as Usagi spoke again. "Is he...um…is he…" Mike quickly caught on.

"Seeing anyone? No. There was one girl though... Hannah…" Mike said thoughtfully. Usagi gripped her white sundress as she looked up.

"What happened?" Usagi said, a little too quickly. A blush crept to her cheeks as she smiled. "…I mean. Why did they break up?"

Mike laughed. _'Why do you think Usagi…'_ "I guess he couldn't give her what she wanted…

"What was that?" Usagi asked unsure.

" Marriage…"

"Oh…" Usagi smiled sadly. "…Is he…um…is he coming?"

"He told me he'd try. He practically works 24/7." Mike said.

She looked down clearing her throat. Suddenly a thought flashed through her mind. "What about you?" Usagi asked.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked back confused.

"Is there someone special for you?" Usagi asked, her eyes sparkling. She watched his face turn into an inferno. "There is isn't there!" 

"Hai…um…I kinda think…that um…Mina…"

"MINA!" Usagi cried.

"SHHH!!!!!" Mike panicked covering her mouth looking around.

"Hey Usagi! … How'd you know I was coming?" Usagi turned to see Mina come out the sliding door. Shaking her head, she remembered the reason she came outside in the first place. "There's a call for you." 

"Okay thanks." Usagi stood up running back into the house. Before she closed the door, she shouted to Mina. "Hey, Mike wants to tell you something!"

Mina watched Usagi laugh as she retreated into the house before turning to Mike. His face was red as a tomato. "What did you want to tell me?"

~*~

Once, inside, Usagi picked up the phone. "Hello? 

"Hello. Is this Tsukino Usagi?" Usagi's smile dropped at the stern voice.

"Hai…How can I help you?"

"This is Doctor Euuku. There has been an accident..."

AU: Okay, I think I'm gonna end it there. What do you think? There's one more chapter. Please review. I'm hoping for maybe 90? Or something close to it! WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER IS A TEARJERKER. Check out my other works, The Lesson, The Protector, and Cry For Me!


	11. Chapter 10: Fly Like an Angel

Promise Me the Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the songs 'Viva Forever' and 'Goodbye' by the Spice Girls.

Chapter 10: Fly Like an Angel

All talking and laughing ceased as a loud tortured cry rang through the house. Mina quickly ran inside to see Usagi sprawled across the floor. Her entire body shook as hoarse sobs escaped from her lungs. Mina's eyes widened as she quickly embraced her companion. 

"Usagi! What's wrong?! What happened?!" She was answered by hard crying. Mina looked around panicky for help. Her eyes stopped at the phone hanging off the nearby desk. 'The phone call…'

She quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?! Who the hell is this?!"

"This is Dr. Euuku from Tokyo Hospital. I called to inform an Tsukino Usagi of an accident"

"Accident?! What kind of accident?!" Sweat formed on her forehead as she clutched the phone tighter to her ear. Her patience was hanging from a string. Mike picked up another phone nearby to listen in on the conversation.

"A young male driving into the suburban area of Tokyo was in a car accident. The car was hit by the on coming train while it was crossing the tracks…The male driver was identified as… as Dr. Chiba Mamoru." 

Mina's eyes widened as she listened in disbelief… "How…how is he?"

"He's was stable…but…" Mina stopped breathing as the doctor paused. "His wounds are too severe and internal… which to be completely blunt, he's running out of time. He requested a Tsukino Usagi then gave this number. I request this Miss. Tsukino come immediately."

"I'll give her the message…thank you doctor…" Mina slowly put down the phone in shock. She knelt before Usagi, pushing away the crowd of people. 

Usagi was no longer crying. She softly whimpered as Scott held her. She seemed to stare off into space then suddenly looked up at Mina. "I…I need to go to the hospital…can you take me?" Mina nodded understandingly helping her to her feet. The crowd of people moved out of the way as they moved towards the door. 

"MATTE Mina. What happened?" Mina turned around to see Usagi's mother grabbing on to her arm. She sighed as she saw the terrified look in her eyes. 

__

'She needs to get to the hospital…' "…Mike! Take Usagi to the hospital. I need to stay here and tell everyone what happened." Mike nodded as Mina gathered the people into the living room. 

"Come on Usagi…" He grabbed her hand but to his surprise she didn't move. "Usagi come…" His voice trailed off as he followed her gaze…to Scott.

Tears filled her eyes again. "I'm sorry Scott…"

"It's that doctor isn't it? Mamoru?" Scott's frown turned into a sad smile. "Go to him…He needs you…"

Usagi suddenly ran and gave Scott a tight hug. "…Thank you… for everything…" Giving him one last look, she took Mike's hand as he led her outside.

~*~

Usagi quietly looked out the window was Mike's car sped down the driveway. Usagi placed a hand on the cold glass and glanced at the rolls of yellow hills. Honestly she didn't know what to feel. She was angry at herself that she wasn't there but worried to death at the some time. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath. '_For six years…I put my life together…piece by piece… but now, all that work goes down the drain in a matter of seconds_.' The car ride felt like slow torture. _'I thought I knew who I was…and what I wanted…' _

As the car came to a stop, they rushed into the hospital. "What room is Chiba Mamoru in?" Usagi demanded the woman at the desk. 

The plump woman typed in the name and looked up as them through thick glasses. "I'm sorry miss, you can't see Mr. Chiba right now. If you would take a seat, I'm sure…"

"NO!" Usagi screamed as she pounded her fists onto the counter surprising the woman and Mike. Usagi's eyes went wide and blood shot. "My name is Tsukino Usagi. Dr. Euuku called and told me that Mamoru requested to see me. God damn it lady, I LEFT my fiancé to come see this man. Do you have any idea what I'm feeling right now?! I demand, no I WILL see him…NOW!" 

"Oh…I …. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was you…go to the Critical Ward on the right. His… his room is 102…the room is right on the corner… Miss. Tsukino…before you go in there, you have to understand. Dr. Chiba is seriously wounded… use your time wisely…"

Usagi shuddered as she stared at the nurse in disbelief. She finally managed to whisper a thank you as she regained her posture.

She practically ran through to hospital to get to the door only to find that she couldn't open it. Her hand rested on the cold metal doorknob. Tears started to fall again as Mike rushed up next to her.

"Aren't you going inside?" He asked.

"…I don't think I can…."

"Why not? Is the door locked? Here, I'll go find a doctor…" 

"No" She stated firmly. Her voice softened as she felt Mike's hands on her shoulders. "…no, It's just… I'm scared…I… I haven't seen him in 6 years…What if he's angry with me? What if he…" 

"It's okay…It'll be okay…" Mike's voice came in a soft whisper as he opened the door. "Go on…He doesn't have much time left…he needs you."

__

Do you still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me

Usagi nodded as she stepped into the dark room. Mike closed the door behind her and waiting outside. He wanted to see his friend too but, this was more important. Their love for each other was denied for so many years, and now they needed their privacy.

~*~

Usagi inhaled sharply as she approached the sleeping figure under a small source of light by the window. The sight devastated her. His ebony black hair was covered with a white bandage. He had a black eye and he had visible bruises along his chest and face. A white blanket covered his lower body.

She held back a sob as she took his hand in hers. Careful not to touch one of the many tubes that were inserted in his body. Usagi closed her eyes taking in the severity of what had happened. Suddenly she felt his hand twitch.

"Buns…" She eyes flew open to realize that Mamoru was awake. Pale cerulean blue clashed with dark piercing blue.

__

Both of us were dreamers, Young love in the sun  
_Felt like my savior, My spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun_

"Hey Dare…" she managed to whisper as tears fogged her vision. "How are you?"

A smile formed on his bruised lips. She was the only one that he allowed to call him Darien. "I've been better…How are you?"

Usagi smiled. "I'm good…."

A comfortable silence filled the small room. "It's good to see you again…It's been so long… you…you look beautiful" Usagi blushed as she gripped his hand tighter. 

__

Hasta Manana, Always be mine

"Thank you…it's good to see you too Dare…" Usagi adverted her gaze to his bare chest. Closing her eyes, the words of the nurse circulated in her mind. _'He…he doesn't have much time left…' _

Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the world

"I know about Tony…and how you were sick…and pretty much everything else…I…I never got to thank you…for what you did for me...I really appreciate it…" Usagi looked up at his face shocked. He slowly closed his eyes.

"No Darien… I…" Usagi panicked as she searched for words to say. "…I remember back…when I was about 8 and you were 11 years old…you came to my window asking if I wanted to come watch the stars with you…it was…our nightly ritual…" A sad smile formed as Mamoru slowly opened his eyes. "That night, I told you that I wanted to become this great singer and…you said that you wanted to become a doctor…"

__

Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I've heard  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time

Mamoru listened sadly as he felt his life slip away. He desperately tried to hold on. Just listen to her voice…as long as he could. "Look at us now Dare…We made it…"

__

Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind

Violent sobs shook her body as she remembered the past. "…I tripped on the tracks that night…and you carried me home… But when you had your accident… I wasn't there to carry you home when you needed me…" Tears silently rolled down Mamoru's face as he waited for her to continue. "You were always there for me..." 

__

Hasta Manana, always be mine

"That night when I saw my first shooting star…You told me to make a wish..." Usagi stated softly as she brushed a strand of hair from his forehead.

__

Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
Live Forever, For the moment  
Ever searching, for the world 

"I remember…you wouldn't tell me what it was…because your mommy told you not to." Mamoru let out a small chuckle. "Did your wish ever come true?" 

"…That night…I wished…I wished that we would be together…always…" Usagi whispered sadly. "I guess fate had different plans…"

__

But we're all alone, was it just a dream  
Feelings untold, They will never be sold  
And the secrets safe with me

With all his strength, Mamoru lifted his hand to gently cup her chin. He slowly brought her lips to his for a long sweet kiss. Once they parted, both were slightly panting.

"I will always be with you Buns…I love you…" Usagi watched in horror as Mamoru slowly closed his eyes one last time. The steady beep on the monitor went dead. Usagi's eyes widened in fear as she shook his body. "No…Mamoru…I love you too…please…wake up…WAKE UP!!!" 

__

Hasta Manana, always be mine

A male quickly rushed into the room checking Mamoru's lifeless body. Usagi slowly backed up against the wall. She looked over at Mike in the doorway. He pulled her into a tight hug as she cried.

__

Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the world…

~*~

The day of his funeral finally came. Usagi had the privilege to pick Mamoru's final resting place. She didn't want his body to be in a cemetery with all those other bodies. He had to be buried someplace meaningful…someplace close to home. Usagi decided on the hill. The hill deep into her backyard, past the flower and wheat orchids, past the railroad tracks…where Mamoru and her used to go to wish on stars. 

  
_Listen little child there will come a day   
when you will be able able to say   
never mind the pain all the aggravation   
you know there's a better way for you and me to be _

The funeral seemed to go in slow motion. She remembered looking around at her parents, Mamoru's dad, her friends, Mamoru's friends, teachers, coaches, neighbors, and doctors from Mamoru's Med. School... everyone was there…everyone that they had grown up with. She was at first shocked but then she smiled. _'Mamoru will not be forgotten…'_

Look for the rainbow in every storm   
fly like an angel heaven sent to me 

She remembered Mike giving a small speech that made everyone cry…everyone except her. Usagi looked down at the white coffin through her black veil. "Rest in peace love…"she whispered before placing a single red rose down. Usagi quietly backed away from the crowd unnoticed and disappeared to her car.

__

Goodbye my friend   
I know you're going searching although I can still feel you here   
It's not the end   
Gonna keep it strong before the pain turns into fear 

Mina slowly turned away from the funeral to see a yellow convertible speed away towards the beach. _'Oh Usagi…'_

~*~ 

Usagi tossed her veil out the window as the cool spring breeze swept through her silvery hair. She slowly pulled into the small parking lot and turned off the engine. Getting out of the car, she carefully placed her keys on the gray dashboard and headed towards the high cliffs overlooking the ocean. 

__

Just a little girl big imagination   
Never letting no one take it away   
Went into the world what a revelation   
She found there's a better way for you and me to be 

Finally reaching the highest part of the cliffs, Usagi closed her eyes as she inhaled the salty air. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the hard waves washing over the sharp rocks. 

__

So glad we made it time will never change it   
no no no   
no no no no   
You know it's time to say goodbye   
no no no no 

There is a high mountain deep in the forests of China. It was once said in an old Chinese legend that whoever jumps off of it, can make a wish. To live happily in a place of serenity with their loved ones... for all eternity. A single tear cascaded down her cheek. Usagi stood up straight as she lifted her hands up into the air. _'Make a wish Darien…'_ within seconds…Usagi was flying. 

__

The times when we would play about   
The way we used to scream and shout   
Never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way…

AU: I know what you're thinking. How can I end it there? Did Usagi really commit suicide? Well yeah… but not really. Stay tuned for the Epilogue. It's much happier. In the mean time…would some kind soul PLEASE read and review 'The Lesson?' It the only one of my works that doesn't have a review. I'd really appreciate it! I'm not going to start the epilogue until this story gets some reviews! Flames are always welcome. ^_^ Until next time.


	12. Epilogue

Promise Me The Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Epilogue: A Second Chance at Life

Usagi screamed and screamed. Suddenly she felt large hands shake at her arm. Her eyes flew open as she sat up straight. Tears streaked down her face as she frantically looked around. Panting hard, her eyes settled on a familiar face.

"Are you okay Usagi?! You where screaming…." Mark asked as he sat down next to her. He placed a comforting hand on her back as some attempt to calm her.

"…Mark? What are you doing here?"

Mark looked at Usagi puzzled. "We're on tour honey. Are you feeling okay?" His hand reached up to feel her forehead. 

"I … I …Where… where am I?" Usagi asked. Her breathing stilled but her eyes her still wide and alert. 

"Where are you? Usagi, we're at the Ritz Hotel in Paris!"

"I … how is that possible?…Was it all…a dream? …Was everything that happened a dream…?" Usagi demanded clutching her red satin sheets. Her voice was desperate but soft as she looked around her hotel room.

"What are you talking about… you just had a nightmare." 

Usagi shook her head. "It felt so real… It was so intense…" her voice drifted as she lifted both her hands up. "The funeral…the cliffs… I could have sworn… I …I felt the water…stabbing me all over…"

Mark's face paled as Usagi recalled her dream. Usagi stopped when she noticed the look on her manager's face. 

"Mark…?"

"The funeral…was it our friend Mamoru's funeral…?" Mark asked seriously.

"How…how did you know…" Usagi's eyes widened. She was clearly shocked.

"I … I think I had the same dream…"

"When?"

"This afternoon… at your photo shoot. I took a nap in the lounge… I can't believe we both had the same dream…Has that ever happened before?!"

Shivers ran down her spine. "It didn't seem like a dream… It was more like a premonition…"

"I have to admit it was one of my more uh… realistic ones…but…"

"Mark! People I love died! I died! And don't you think it was weird that we both dreamt it?" Mark noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Okay, let's say maybe it was some sort of premonition… was it to warn you of your future?" Mark watched as Usagi looked down. "Look in the bright side Usagi. In the future, you would know to avoid people named Tony…and 8-inch kitchen knifes… clubs called the Lapine Rouge… big cliffs… It'll be okay. Just get some rest. Trust me… You love this life… I know you do. For two years, I've watched you on stage. You're like this diamond… you'll never lose your spark…your shine." He took her hands in his. 

Mark sighed. "You're going back aren't you." It was more a statement than a question.

"… I have to. You understand… don't you? You're right though… I do love this life… and I've made enough money to buy me a mansion in LA and live there until I die! But as much as I do love this life, it's not enough. It will probably never be enough. It feels like I'm missing out on something…" Usagi stopped trying to think of a name to call the empty void inside of her.

"Love?"

"…Yes. A part of it is love and another part of it is my childhood. But there's more… much more. I know I'm lucky. I'm only sixteen years old but I feel like I have so much power. I can have anything… anyone I want. It feels so good but at the same time, it scares the hell out of me. I think… the worlds had enough Tsukino Usagi the singer… for a while at least. I think I know a few people back in Japan that are missing a daughter, a sister, and a friend. "

~*~

__

1 Day and a Plane Ride Later

"You take care." Mark smiled as he embraced Usagi. "Call me if you need anything, you hear me! Anything at all." 

The two stood outside her house. Mark had accompanied her on the plane ride and to her house.

"I will." Usagi whispered as she backed away. She looked around at her suitcases scattered on the long cement driveway, then watched Mark get into the black limousine. 

Usagi walked up to the car and placed a hand on the open window. "…I was meaning to ask you…in my dream. You spoke of a girl named Cassie…I was wondering if Cassie was…you know…real." 

"She's as real as you and I." Mark smiled as the limo pulled away from her house. Usagi watched in amazement as the limo pulled out of her driveway and into the street.

Moments later, Mark stuck his head out the moon roof long enough to shout. "IF YOU EVER CHANGE YOUR MIND… YOU KNOW WHERE I AM!!!"

Usagi laughed as she waved her hand. "Goodbye Mark…" Once the limo pulled out of view, Usagi gathered her suitcases and headed for the front door.

Clearing her throat, she straightened her short jean skirt and adjusted her pink spaghetti strapped tank top. Gently tossing her curly blonde hair behind her shoulder, she raised her hand to knob on the white painted door. _'It feels like dejavu.' _

Usagi smiled as the door opened. Irene put a hand to her chest as tears quickly formed. "Oh dear god…my baby…"

"Hi mom… I'm home."

~*~

Usagi nervously walked down the empty halls of Juuban High School. Classes were in session. After talking to her mom, she was clearly spooked. Apparently her whole family had that very same dream. Her mom tried to contact her but she was already on a plane back home.

__

'I wonder if Mamoru had the dream too…' It was certainly possible. It would help her explain why she was back. _'God what am I gonna say? Hey Dare, I haven't talkin or spoken to you in two years but, guess what! I quit my job and traveled across the world because I think I'm in love with you!'_ Carefully unfolding the yellow piece of paper she got from the main office. She turned and stopped at a brown door. _'Room 102…'_

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and peered into the classroom. She scanned the classroom as all talking stopped. The old professor looked as her in wide bewilderment. 

Usagi walked up to him. As she walked by she heard whispers of "Oh my gosh! That's Usagi Tsukino!" and a few "She's so pretty!" and "What's she doing here? This is so cool! Are we having an assembly?"

~*~

Mamoru sighed as he plopped his head up with his left hand. His gaze was lost somewhere through the window. He knew he should be paying attention but he couldn't help it. The teacher's words seemed to go in one ear and come out the other. Not once stopping at his brain. Soon he blocked the old man out completely. His thoughts where on something else, or better yet, someone else. 

Suddenly he felt Tom, the boy that sat behind him nudge him, snapping him out of this daydream. He sat up realizing that the teacher had stopped talking. _'Is class over?'_ That's when he heard the other boys whispering. "Damn! Look at her!"

His eyes went wide with shock as he turned towards the front of the room. _'It can't be…'_

~*~

The old teacher quickly moved up to her. "Can…can I help you Miss. Tsukino?" His old eyes soft and sparkling. 

"Yes… I was hoping to talk to one of your students." The room silenced and the boys looked at her hopefully.

"Of course! Of course!" She giggled as she watched him nod quickly with a foolish grin on his face. "Which one would you like? Take your pick." The old man gestured towards the class with one hand as if auctioning them off.

" Mm…" Usagi searched the classroom for Mamoru. Shock was written all over his face as she lifted her hand and waved slightly. "Chiba Mamoru?"

"Well Mr. Chiba it is." The old teacher stated as he turned to Mamoru. When he noticed that Mamoru didn't move, he waved a hand at him. "Mamoru? You aren't gonna keep the little lady waiting are you?"

Mamoru shook his head sheepishly as he stood up. He slowly approached her. The class broke into whistles as Usagi motioned for him to follow her out the door. Mamoru's face turned a crimson red as he followed the girl of his dreams out the classroom.

~*~

The warm afternoon sun sparked brightly in the sky. Large white balls of cloud were scattered about by the summer breeze. Silence settled between Usagi and Mamoru as the entered the courtyard. Usagi took a sat under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. She shyly looked up at Mamoru to follow. 

"How are you Dare?" Usagi asked breaking the silence.

"I've been good. Really good. What about you? How's America?"

"Good. America's great…" Usagi thought in her head over and over how to bring up the subject. Mamoru noticed the perplexed yet sad look on her face. 

"What are you doing here Buns? If I remember correctly, you have a tour going on?"

"I had a tour going on. When I got to Paris, I called it quits…" Usagi looked down at her lap as she twirled a piece of curly blonde hair with her long thin fingers.

Mamoru stared at her. _'This can't be happening again…can it?'_ Shaking his head at the thought, he unconsciously moved closed to her. "…Why? What about your fans… and the press? They'll probably go crazy if you cancel your concerts!"

"They can wait." Usagi smiled."Mmm…I guess I felt like I was missing out on something special here." '_Or better yet, someone…you.'_

Mamoru nodded understandingly. He let out a soft chuckle. "You know Buns, you coming here at this time was pretty much a miracle."

Usagi looked up at him. "Why is that?"

Mamoru smiled. "I don't want to sound crazy or anything but jeez! A few nights ago I had the weirdest dream!" Mamoru went on telling her bits and pieces of his dream, carefully avoiding their love for each other in the dreams. He stopped when he noticed Usagi's face go pale.

"You okay Buns?"

Now she was convinced that the dream was a premonition of their future. She nodded as she looked down and pulled a star shaped locket out of her purse. 

"You still have that…?" Mamoru looked at her amazed. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea… I have to tell you the truth Mamoru." Mamoru frowned as she used his real name. He felt something was wrong.

"What's going on Usagi?"

"That dream you had… was the same dream I had. But … for the strangest reason… I …I just have this strong feeling that it wasn't a dream. It's real. It's our future Dare…" Tears slowly formed in her eyes as she pictured him in the hospital bed. Without warning she threw herself into his arms. She was so happy that he was alive and well.

Mamoru was shocked to say the least. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he hugged her back. _'She had the same dream… does she know that I love her?'_ Usagi slowly pulled away, wiping the tears on her delicate face. "I just had to come back."

A small smile formed on her face as she cocked her head to the side. "I love you…" Usagi's voice was soft and sweet.

Mamoru's eyes went completely wide. His eyeballs threatened to pop out of their sockets. He was shocked all right. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he shook away all his fears. Nothing else seemed to matter. '_She loves me…'_

Usagi almost gasped as Mamoru, without warning, pulled her back into a tight hug. With his finger, he turned her face towards his. Their faces millimeters apart, Usagi's breath quickened. "I love you too Buns…" Before she could even smile, Mamoru covered her soft lips with his for a long sweet kiss. 

Seconds later, loud cheering was heard as well as helicopters in the air. Usagi looked up a bit dazed to see the whole school assembled outside watching the scene. When a camera flashed, she immediately knew that the press and reporters were here as well. 

Usagi giggled at Mamoru's lovely scarlet red face before burying her face into his chest. "I can't go anywhere without them. I'm sorry Dare." Mamoru smiled looking down at his love. "It's okay." Suddenly Mamoru's body stiffened. A question still lingered in his mind.

"Does this mean you're staying? Here… with me? I'll take care of you. I promise. "

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mamoru smiled before reclaiming her lips. When they finally broke apart, Usagi grinned. "Dare…?"

"Hm?" he answered savoring her sweet strawberry scent.

"Remember how I promised to tell you if my dreams ever came true?"

"Of course."

"Well… they did."

AN: I'm finally finished! Do you like? That was my longest story yet! ( Lol, besides the fact that I only have two stories.) I have a great idea for another story that I'm starting now so please stay tuned. REVIEW! I know you hate doing it, I know I do ^_^*, but it makes me feel better. 

I would like to specially thank Cheryl for taking the time to emailing me about The Lesson! Thanks! 


	13. My Dedication

Promise Me the Sun

By: Tatsutahime

Dedication

I would like to dedicate _Promise Me the Sun_ to Danny Weber Jr. (1988-2001). He passed away last summer. Having fought a long battle with cancer, his suffering finally ended at the age of 13. Because of his cancer, Danny didn't get to live out his life to the fullest. He will never get married, have children, or experience adulthood. It goes to show that not every story has a happy ending. However, I thought long and hard before putting out the epilogue. I finally decided to because sometimes people need a second chance. Rest in peace Danny. You deserve it. 


End file.
